Cats Bar
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: Ketika ada sebuah dunia lain dibalik gemerlap kota seoul, dimana kucing-kucing dikumpulkan untuk diperjual belikan secara legal oleh Kim Namjoon. Di sanalah, sebuah pub bernama Cats Bar menjadi surga bagi kaum penyuka sesama jenis. Yoonmin MarkJin HopeV dan banyak crack couple nantinya. Karena ini dunia prostitusi, Kalian yang dibawah 18 thn dilarang masuk. BoyxBoy, BL.
1. Chapter 1

Cats bar adalah sebuah pub khusus gay yang ada di kota anyang. Cats bar adalah pub yang menjual kucing dari berbagai jenis dan kelas sesuai tipe sex seseorang. Beraneka pilihan yang diberikan Cats bar yang beragam membuat pub khusus gay ini menjadi nomor satu di korea.

Tujuan di dirikannya bar ini karena kebutuhan Namjoon sendiri serta mengingat observasi 75% orang korea yang mengakui dirinya gay. Prospek dan kebutuhan yang dilihat Namjoon membuahkan hasil yang fantastis. Setiap harinya pengunjung semakin ramai dari kalangan bawah hingga mentri sekalipun. Dalam kelasnya Namjoon juga memisahkan dari mereka pengunjung dan jenis kucing yang ia miliki. Kategori dibagi sesuai bahan kartu member yang dimiliki pelanggan.

Diamon / VVIP adalah kelas dimana pelanggan bisa mengambil kucing mereka untuk dikontrak seumur hidup menjadi miliknya. biasanya kelas ini adalah penggemar BDSM maupun penganut sex tunggal. Kucing baru yang memiliki kualitas luar biasa. Kucing kelas diamon memiliki garansi kontrak dua tahun dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang diberikan.

Gold / VIP adalah kelas dimana kucing-kucing berkelas menengah keatas yang memiliki bakat serta latar belakang yang baik. Biasanya kucing kelas VIP adalah mahasiswa yang sudah diberikan pendidikan pelayanan sex yang memiliki kemampuan memuaskan pelanggan dengan lebih. Kucing kelas gold bisa dikontak maupun hanya dipakai.

Silver alah kelas kucing untuk pelanggan kelas menengah. Biasanya terdiri dari kucing yang masih bersekolah namun membutuhkan uang untuk keperluan mereka. Pelanggan kelas silver masih diberi privasi pelanggan dan diberi fasilitas inap kelas menengah.

Cooper adalah kelas menengah kebawah dimana semua orang bebas masuk, memilih lalu membayar dan lalu dibawa pergi. Pelanggan tak diberikan privasi maupun fasilitas karena kelas Cooper merupakan kelas umum, diamana orang bisa keluar masuk dan meiliki apapun yang mereka mau dalam seks.

Ivory adalah kelas untuk kucing liar. Kucing panggilan yang memiliki harga paling rendah dan biasanya pelanggannya merupakan kelas bawah. Pelanggan mereka seperti nelayan buruh bangunan, Kategori sex mereka biasanya Gagbang. Kucing kelas ini tak memiliki hak apapun jadi pelanggan bebas ingin melakukannya dimanapun bahkan outdoor sekalipun. Yang lebih buruk lagi, penyakit seks menular lebih menjalar di kelas ini.

Cats Bar memiliki tiga penguasa tinggi yaitu Kim Namjoon atau Rap Monster adalah owner yang bertugas untuk penyeleksi akhir kucing kelas vip dan vvip, Kim Seokjin adalah Manager yang mengatur seluruh kucing dan kebutuhan pelanggan, dan ketiga adalah Min Yoongi, dia bertugas untuk mendisiplinkan kucing.

Cats Bar menjual semuanya, buka hanya menjual Bottom tapi juga Top dan Versatile. Jika Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menentukan kemana posisi dan arah kelas mereka akan masuk. Bagaimana mereka akan dilatih dan dididik serta menentukan posisi serta kelas. Maka, Min Yoongi adalah orang yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk kenaikan maupun penurunan kelas kucing yang ada.

.

* * *

.

"Ikat dia!"

Perintah Yoongi dengan mata yang dingin membunuh batin lelaki berambut hitam dan manis itu. Dia adalah Jinyoung, sekarang ia sedang bersimpu di sebuah kamar hotel bersama Jaebum. Kedua pengawal yang di bawa Yoongi menarik lengan Jinyoung, sedangkan Jaebum hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Mereka berdua baru saja diketahui bersekandal.

Jinyoung kini sudah ada di Punishment Room milik Catsbar. Jinyoung sedang di ikat dengan tali berbahan kain agar tak melukai pria manis itu. Yoongi menyiapkan Sybian mesin, dan mencari nama Mark dari deretan kotak hitam yang ada. Di dalam kotak tersebut adalah sex toys yang dibuat sama persis seperti ukuran master dari setiap Sub. Itu dibuat khusus untuk menghukum para kucing kelas diamon dan Gold yang dikontrak pertahun. Yoongi memasang dildo ukuran Mark pada Sybian machine lalu ia melumurinya dengan lube.

Jinyoung hanya diam, ia tau akan dihukum jika skandal cintanya dengan Jaebum terungkap. Tapi, ia tak tau kapan harinya dan ternyata semuanya terbongkar hari ini. Jinyoung dan Jaebum jatuh cinta ketika mereka awal debut mereka. Sejak saat itu mereka saling curi pandang dan pada akhirnya saling mengakui perasaan mereka. Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang manusiawi tetapi tidak bagi kucing peliharaan seperti Jinyoung. Cinta adalah larangan tak tertulis yang bisa merusak kucing sepertinya. Ketika orang seperti Jinyoung sudah menandatangani kontarak maka saat itu mereka kehilangan sifat manusianya, sejak saat itu mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seekor kucing. Jenis hewan yang diperjual belikan secara legal oleh Kim Namjoon. Bagi orang macam Jinyoung, Cinta adalah untuk orang yang memberinya makan. Jika mencintai orang lain, maka itulah yang terjadi. Sebuah masalah sebuah pelanggaran yang bisa membuat pemiliknya marah. Jinyoung adalah salah satu contohnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kali Seorang kucing jatuh cinta dengan kucing lain tetapi Jinyoung dan Jaebum adalah kucing yang berani bertemu dan bercinta.

"Kau tau berapa banyak kesalahan yang kau buat? Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!"

Yoongi meletakan Sybian mechine di depan hole Jinyoung dan memasukan dildo pada pada lubang Jinyoung. Yoongi tak perlu menghabiskan tenaganya untuk memegang mesin tersebut, ia hanya perlu meletakannya di meja tepat di depan hole Jinyoung. Yoongi tak ingin capek, jadi dia hanya duduk.

"Jika saja Mark mengizinkanku menghukumu dengan caraku, kau akan habis hari ini Jinyoung. Tapi Mark tak pernah suka ada luka di tubuhmu, dan itu benar-benar sialan."

Yoongi menekan tombol remot yang ia pegang dan mesin itu mulai bekerja. Jinyoung mendesah dan meronta.

"Tutup mulutmu! Apa aku mengizinkanmu bersuara?" Yoongi menaikan levelnya sebentar lalu menurunkannya lagi. Membuat air mata Jinyoung tak terbendung lagi.

"Mastermu begitu lapang menerima semua kelakuan burukmu dan begitu baik tak membiarkanmu terluka. Tapi lihat apa yang kau balas padanya! Apa ini perilaku dari kelas Diamon?"

Yoongi hanya bisa melihat Jinyoung yang terus saja menahan rasa nikmat dan berusaha tak mendesah. Merasa tak menjawab, Yoongi menaikan level mesin.

"Jawab aku!"

Jinyoung menggeleng "Tidak! Ini bukan perilaku kelas Diamon."

"Kontrakmu masih tiga tahun lagi kau ingat? Dan sekarang Mark menginginkan tambahan kontrak sebagai hukumanmu."

Jinyoung menggeleng. Ia tak ingin lebih lama lagi dengan Mark karena ia ingin bebas.

"Aku benar-benar ingin sekali memukul kepalamu!"

"Jangan! Aku mohon!"

Yoongi benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Ia merasa gagal mendidik kucingnya. Hal yang paling tak bisa Yoongi terima adalah bagaimana ia mendapati kucing kelas diamon bermasalah. Yoongi tau Jaebum dan Jinyoung saling suka dan Yoongi tak masalah Jika kucingnya saling jatuh cinta. Hanya saja itu tak boleh terjadi Jika kucingnya sudah memiliki pemilik. Kucing yang memiliki kontrak sudah dibayar untuk memuaskan masternya. Seorang kucing peliharaan harus memusatkan dunianya pada masternya, itu aturannya. Jinyoung sudah menjadi kucing milik Mark dan sekarang Jinyoung bercinta dengan orang selain masternya, maka itu adalah pelanggaran besar. Dalam aturan kedisiplinan, Jinyoung harusnya sudah diturunkan kelasnya menjadi silver tapi sepertinya Mark punya cara sendiri menghukum kucingnya. Mark memintanya penambahan waktu agar Jinyoung tak bisa bersama Jaebum, dan itu pilihan tepat untuk menyiksa batin Jinyoung. Maka Yoongi mengabulkan hukuman yang diminta Mark.

"Mark memberiku semalam untuk menghukumu tanpa bekas. Rasakan milik Mark di dalammu. Jadi nikmati saja hukuman ini sampai besok."

"Tidak! Hyung aku mohon!"

"Apa Jaebum yang mengajarkanmu berkata tidak?! Kau sudah membuatku malu dan sekarang membuatku marah. benar-benar marah!"

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Hyung maafkan aku!"

"Tidak ada maaf bagi kucing jalang sepertimu. Dengar bitch! Renungkan apa yang telah Mark berikan padamu, dan asal kau tau. Aku bisa menggores kulitmu dengan pisau jika saja Mark mengizinkanku."

Yoongi menaikan level mesin hingga tingkat medium dan mengunci Jinyoung di dalam Punishment Room. Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menulis laporan Jinyoung dan Jaebum ke dalam buku pelanggaran dan ia juga membuat surat pernyataan penurunan level Jaebum dari Gold ke Cooper. Menurunkanya dua tinggkat lebih rendah karena point buruknya yang terhitung besar. Jaebum Kucing emas yang berani melawan Yoongi dengan meniduri Kucing milik Mark, Itu sangat membuat Yoongi kesal.

"Cooper?"

Yoongi tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Jin karena Yoongi sudah menulisnya jelas pada surat pernyataan tersebut.

"Lalu Jinyoung? Mark meminta kita untuk tak menyakitinya."

"Aku tau. Aku hanya menghukumnya dengan symbian machine. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah kategori hukuman."

"Baguslah. Em,,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Jimin."

"Apa dia membuat masalah?"

"Oh Min Yoongi! setiap laporan yang aku beri padamu bukan berarti itu masalah. Kenapa kau begitu sensitif jika menyangkut anak itu."

"Katakan!"

Jin mendekati Yoongi dan memijat kepala Yoongi. Merasa relaxe Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia merasa mengantuk ketika dipijat seperti itu.

"Kontraknya hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Heechul ingin mengakhiri kontrak dengan kita."

Yoongi menegakkan badan.

"Harga jualnya akan tinggi dengan penampilannya yang sekarang."

"Yoongi. Promoting itu tugas Namjoon. lagipula apa kau suka melihat Jimin bekerja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memang tak peka Min Yoongi. Tidak bisakah kau lihat matanya?"

"Aku tak faham."

"Jimin masih menyukaimu. Kau tak tau? Aku fikir kau juga masih menyukainya."

"Dia hanyalah kucing unik yang menarik bagiku." Yoongi menampik perasaannya. Tidak ada cinta dalam bisnis, begitulah prinsip hidupnya.

"Yoongi-ah! Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu setiap kau melihat anak itu?"

 _'Tapi dia bukan miliku lagi'_ "Aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Aku mohon."

"Satu-satunya yang membuat kalian tak bisa bersama karena keangkuhan dan keegoisanmu. Sampai saat ini aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyerahkan Jimin pada Heechul."

...

Empat tahun yang lalu

Yoongi memasukan foto dan biodata Jimin pada kelas Diamon untuk dilihat Namjoon. Dengan berat hati ia merasa sakit menyerahkan formulir Jimin. Tetapi ia harus. Yoongi melangkah mantap dan memberikannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon melihat lembaran kertas dengan foto Jimin. Namjoon mengerutkan kening dan memakai kaca matanya untuk memastikan bahwa foto itu adalah foto seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku memiliki wewenang merekrut seseorang untuk aku masukan kelas Diamon bukan?"

"Ini Jimin. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Aku ingin kau masukan Jimin ke display Diamon."

Namjoon menggeleng tak mengerti. Jimin adalah anak yang selalu bersama Yoongi, Namjoon fikir Jimin adalah kekasih Yoongi.

"Aku butuh penjelasan."

"Tak ada peraturan bahwa aku harus menjelaskan apapun tentang rekomendasi orangku."

"Aku harus bisa menjamin bahwa orangmu itu layak atau tidak."

"Aku berani menjaminnya."

Namjoon menghela nafas. Ia mampu berdebat sekeras apapun itu, tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Bukan Namjoon kalah, ia hanya akan mendapat perlawanan sia-sia dari pria keras kepala si depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin jaminan mengenai anak ini."

"Aku akan menyerahkan surat jaminannya padamu nanti."

Yoongi berdiri dan langsung pergi tanpa permisi. Namjoon sangat tau Yoongi, Dia adalah sahabat yang paling keras kepala yang pernah Namjoon miliki. Alasan mengapa Yoongi menjual Jimin, Namjoon sangat ingin tau. Tetapi pria kepala batu itu sepertinya memang ingin bertindak sok misterius. Namjoon hanya bisa menscan foto Jimin dan memasukannya ke display Diamon untuk dilihat tamu. Beberapa menit saja, Namjoon mendapatkan Jimin dimintai demo oleh beberapa orang. Namjoon tersenyum, ia tak sangka dengan bakat Yoongi menjual seseorang.

Srak!

"Ini jaminannya."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan. Tetapi Jimin sudah di request untuk melakukan demo. Aku rasa kita bisa melelangnya."

"Tidak lelang! Aku akan memilih sendiri masternya."

Senyum Namjoon hilang lalu menatap muak Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

Yoongi tak menghiraukan Namjoon lalu melihat monitor penawaran utuk Park Jimin. "Jimin bisa menari dan menyanyi dengan baik. Katakan demonya dilakukan besok malam."

Malam ketika demo, entah bagaimana Jimin menari dengan lirical musik yang menyedihkan. Yoongi tak tau koreografi yang akan Jimin demokan. Tetapi Yoongi bisa merasakannya. Kesedihan di dalam tarian pria itu, dan saat itu pula Yoongi melihat Heechul menatap Jimin. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan pria yang menatap Jimin dengan mata penuh nafsu, Yoongi melihat Heechul memandang Jimin penuh kasih. Ia kenal Heechul, dulu dia pernah membeli kucing dan Yoongi ingat sifat Heechul. Heechul membeli kucing hanya untuk ia jadikan boneka yang bisa ia percantik, dan Yoongi bisa melihat kasih dimata Heechul terhadap kucingnya dulu. Merasa tepat dengan apa yang ia inginkan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk memberikan Jimin pada Heechul.

...

"Heechul berani membelinya lebih dan Heechul memiliki banyak hal yang aku tak punya. Aku hanya ingin dia hidup lebih baik."

"Dan kau fikir ini keputusan yang baik?"

"Heechul memiliki segalanya. Dia bisa memberi dunia pada Jimin."

"Apa Heechul bisa memberi cinta yang Jimin inginkan?"

"Tidak ada cinta dalam bisnis Hyung."

"Ada! Kau saja yang terus menyangkalnya."

"Bisakah kau keluar?"

Jin mendengus. Selalu keras kepala, Yoongi terlalu angkuh untuk merasakan cinta. Jin tau Yoongi memiliki ketertarikan pada Jimin tapi entah apa yang membuat Yoongi menghindarinya.

...

Jimin dan Heechul sedang spa. Kegiatan yang sering mereka lakukan adalah perawatan tubuh. Heechul punya spa khusus di rumah. Dan sekarang ia sendiri yang memandikan Jimin pada jakusi berisi air herbal.

"Aku tau kau itu spesial tapi, aku tak menyangka hasilnya akan seindah ini." Heechul memeluk lalu mencium pundak Jimin. "Kau adalah karya terbaikku"

Seperti kebanyakan master, Heechul membeli kucing juga untuk hiburan dan senang-senang. Hanya saja, Heechul adalah master yang menyukai keindahan. Ia dulu seorang B sebelum pria berdarah china meninggalkannya. Semenjak itu heechul mulai mengganti posisinya. Ia hanyalah kesepian, maka heechul mencari kucing B karena mereka bisa mengerti perasaannya dan ia bisa menjadikan B sebagai boneka yang bisa ia percantik. Heechul memiliki hobi tersebut, ia akan sangat puas jika harus mempercantik petsnya. Ia merasa bangga jika ia berhasil membuat petsnya cantik. Seperti Jimin.

Jimin berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya pada pria berparas cantik seperti dirinya. Jimin tersenyum lalu menciumnya. "Ini semua adalah karya Tuan. Andalah seniman terbaiknya."

"Good! Pertahankan tutur bahasamu seperti ini. Tetaplah elegant, tetaplah manis, dan tetaplah menjadi Jimin yang menawan seperti saat ini." Melihat wajah murung Jimin. Heechul menarik dagu pria itu agar matanya bisa menatapnya. "Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Entahlah! Aku merasa seperti tuan hendak mengucapkan perpisahan."

"Benar! Hangeng memintaku ke china."

Jimin melepas pelukan Heechul dan berbalik menatap tuannya.

"Apa tuan akan pergi? Kenapa? Tapi kontrak kita tinggal satu tahun lagi."

"Aku tahu!" Heechul bersandar pada pinggiran kolam. "Kemarilah!"

Jimin mendekat ke dalam pelukan Heechul lagi.

"Kau sudah sangat cantik. Aku menyukaimu dan aku yakin Yoongi bisa kau miliki sekarang."

Ya, Heechul tau semuanya. Ia tau isi hati Jimin, dan tau betul karakter Yoongi. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia membeli Jimin adalah karena Heechul merasa Jimin ditinggalkan orang yang di cintainya. Sama seperti Heechul yang dulu ditinggalkan Hangeng.

"Sudah beberapa bulan kami mulai berkomunikasi lagi dan kemarin dia memintaku menikah dengannya. Aku sekarang bahagia. Aku berharap kau juga Jimin. Kau berhak mendapatkan cinta darinya."

"Yoongi Hyung hanya menganggapku kucing yang memiliki nilai bagus."

"Memang tidak ada kucing yang lebih manis dari dirimu. Kau memiliki rasa yang unik, itulah mengapa dulu aku memilihmu."

Heechul kembali teringat saat Yoongi menunjukan Jimin padanya, sosok polos yang terlihat sangat membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Seekor kucing yang manis dan manja dengan sejuta kesedihan yang tersembunyi.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Tuan."

"Hey! Aku tak sedang mengusirmu jadi jangan mengucapkan terimakasih seperti itu."Jimin tersenyum dengan menunduk, ciri khas keimutan park Jimin saat tersenyum. "Kau sungguh sempurna!"

"Itu semua karena tuan."

"Berbahagialah untukku jika aku pergi nanti."

"Ini mengejutkan!" Heechul bisa melihat mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca. Jimin menahan tangis lalu Heechul memeluknya semakin erat.

"Harusnya kau tersenyum dan memberiku selamat."

"Aku sudah hidup bersama tuan selama empat tahun. Bagaimana aku harus bisa menerima lingkungan baru lagi nantinya? Aku yakin tuan adalah orang yang paling baik daripada semua master yang ada. Bagaimana jika aku mendapatkan master yang tidak sebaik dirimu?"

"Aku bernegosiasi dengan Namjoon kemarin untuk kebebasanmu."

Jimin memandang Heechul terkejut.

"Kenapa tuan melakukan ini semua padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku hanya ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum."

"Tuan!"

Jimin melihat senyuman tulus Heechul, yang Jimin tak pernah bisa fahami adalah bagaimana maternya selalu mengerti dirinya. selalu melakukan segala hal terbaik yang bahkan Jimin tak pernah impikan. Jimin mengecup bibir Heechul lalu memeluknya.

"Master aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga Jimin."

...

"Apa dia sudah dibersihkan?"

Tanya Mark dengan pembawaan diri yang selalu terlihat tenang. Jin menoleh ke pintu punishment dimana Yoongi baru saja keluar dengan aura yang terlihat gelap.

"Aku sudah membersihkannya. Dia ada di kamar diamon."

Jin menatap Yoongi yang hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa menyapa maupun melirik mereka sedikitpun. Semenjak pembicaraannya tentang kebebasan Jimin, Yoongi jadi sering melamun. Jin menatap Mark lagi lalu memberinya senyuman manis khas Kim Seokjin.

"Mari aku tunjukan."

Mark mengikuti Seokjin seperti apa yang bottom itu katakan. Mark teringat aura gelap Yoongi tadi dan Mark bisa melihat sisi Sadism dari pembawaan diri Yoongi.

"Apa dia menghukum Jinyoung sesuai perintahku?!."

Tak perlu seokjin bertanya siapa yang Mark maksud. Jin tersenyum dan melirik Mark dengan ekor matanya. Jin sampai di depan pintu dan membuka kunci dengan Master Key Cardnya. Jin membuka pintu dan dengan sopan menunjukan Jinyoung dengan gerakan tangannya yang halus.

"Jinyoung hanya kelelahan dan ia sedang tidur sekarang."

Mark masuk lebih dulu ke dalam setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Jin, dan ia bisa melihat Jinyoung yang tertidur dengan bathrobe berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Mark duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengintip wajah lelap Bottom itu yang membelakanginya.

"Kau bisa membawanya sekarang ataupun nanti. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Mark tak menjawab, ia hanya fokus pada kucingnya. Begitu mendengar pintu tertutup, Mark mengusap rambut Jinyoung. Membuat tidur bottom itu sedikit terganggu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku?"

Mendengar suara masternya, Jinyoung membuka mata dan berbalik. Ia menatap Mark sejenak lalu memeluk pria itu sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku!,,, Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jinyoung memeluk Mark sangat erat, ia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya setelah merenungkannya saat ia dihukum semalam. Ia menyadari betapa egoisnya dirinya menghianati Mark. Pria itu telah memberikan segalanya, Jinyoung bisa merasakan cinta pria itu. Tetapi karena ego yang ia sebut cinta, Jinyoung menjadi buta. Membuatnya bertindak di luar jalur dan menyakiti masternya. Jinyoung sadar bahwa cintanya pada jaebum hanyalah keegoisan, dan Jinyoung sangat menyesali perbuatannya pada Mark. Jinyoung melepas pelukannya dan bersimpu dan memberikan kedua tangannya di hadapan Mark. Siap untuk diikat seperti yang biasanya Yoongi lakukan untuk menghukumnya.

"Aku mohon hukumlah aku. Aku bersalah. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku melukaimu, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku melakukan kesalahan besar, hukumlah aku Tuan!"

"Hukumanmu adalah melayaniku seumur hidupmu Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung menatap Mark terkejut, mencarai kesungguhan dimata Mark dari perkataannya tadi. Seumur hidup adalah kata yang tak pernah ia fikirkan dengan orang lain selain Jaebum.

"Samapai aku bisa merasakan cinta darimu. Aku hanya akan menganggapmu tak lebih dari kucing peliharaanku. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu cinta dan kasih sayangku lagi padamu. Itulah hukumanmu."

Jinyoung menunduk dan menangis. kedua tangan yang tadi ia gantung di udara ia turunkan. Itu hukumannya, Jinyoung pantas tak mendapatkan cinta Mark lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedih. Sungguh Jinyoung menyesali perbuatannya. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan cinta yang begitu besar di hadapannya dan sekarang itu hilang.

"Aku mencintaimu Mark!" _'Bisakah dia percaya?'_

Jinyoung menatap Mark dengan kesungguhannya, meskipun ada sedikit keraguan tapi sesungguhnya ia juga mencintai Mark. Jinyoung merasakan jari Mark di bibirnya.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku tak ingin kau bicara kecuali aku yang memerintahmu."

Mark berubah, Jinyoung tak pernah melihat Mark yang begitu mendominasi seperti sekarang. Jinyoung hanya bisa kembali menunduk. Mark benar-benar menjadikan Jinyoung peliharaan, hanya seekor kucing peliharaan, dan Jinyoung merasakannya. Tidak ada cinta dimata Mark lagi seperti dulu dan ia hanya bisa pasrah. Inilah hukumannya karena telah menyianyiakan cinta.

...

Ketika J-Hope datang dan mulai memutar piringannya, orang-orang mulai bersorak. J-Hope tersenyum melihat seseorang menari dengan wajah super nakal memandangnya. Namun senyum Hoseok tak bertahan lama ketika seorang pria mendekati pria berjas cokelat itu. Dia Taehyung, kekasihnya, sedang bercengkrama dan bertindak seolah merayu klien dengan gaya kucing kelas menengah.

"Lihat dia bertingkah murahan lagi. Haruskah kita melaporkannya pada Yoongi hyung?"

Sela Ravi dengan kameranya. Ia sedang memotret orang-orang yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa. Mencari sudut dari pandangan J-Hope agar orang yang melihat fotonya bisa merasakan keindahan yang selama ini seorang Dj lihat.

"Jangan! Biar nanti aku yang mengurusnya."

"Kau bertindak seperti kekasihnya saja."

"Aku menyukainya ok? Dia hanyalah anak labil yang baru mengenal dunia. Wajar jika bertindak semaunya."

"Bela saja terus dia. Jika Yoongi tau kaulah yang selalu menutupi kesalahannya, dia pasti akan memecatmu."

"Kau ini kenapa benci dengan Taehyung?. Maklumi dia, Hm?. Dia hanya anak-anak."

Sementara itu seorang pria berjas masuk ke dalam klub. Seseorang yang terlihat semanis kelinci, dengan wajah blank menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sesuatu. Naluri rubah Taehyung muncul lalu ia menyingkirkan pria yang memeluknya begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan ketika Taehyung pergi dari lantai dansa untuk menangkap mangsanya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?!"

Jungkook terlonjak mundur membentur meja bar. Ia terkejut dengan suara keras Taehyung di telinganya. Bar memang berisik dan orang harus bicara keras agar bisa di dengar. Tetapi Taehyung berbicara keras diluar batas normal. Jungkook menoleh untuk menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia lebih tercekat lagi ketika melihat Taehyung tersenyum memamerkan gigi dengan senyum persegi panjangnya. Itu unik dan lucu, Jungkook tak pernah melihat senyuman yang terlihat unik seperti itu.

"Aku bertanya, Apa kau mencari seseorang?"

"Aku mencari kakakku!"

 _'Dia sangat polos. Bagaimana orang tau siapa kakaknya kalau dia saja baru pertama kali kemari'_ Batin Taehyung. Ia tersenyum dan merangkul Jungkook. Detik itu juga, Taehyung telah menandai Jungkook sebagai mangsanya. Menginginkan pria kelinci itu berada di bawahnya. Namun, seorang versatile seperti Taehyung memang tak memiliki insting yang begitu tajam dalam melihat gay, dia hanya tau nafsunya membawanya menjadi top atau bottom.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Udah lama banget pengen nulis ini. Tetapi batin Yoo gx kuat jadi ngerumusnya agak lama.


	2. Chapter 2

.

WARNING +18

.

 **Cats Bar**

M

BL, Boy x Boy

.

.

* * *

.

"Siapa nama kakakmu manis?!"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Manis bukanlah kata yang tepat untuknya, karena seumur hidup baru kali ini dia dibilang manis oleh seseorang. Jungkook fikir kata manis itu lebih cocok dengan pria yang sekarang merangkulnya. Jika saja Jungkook mau, ia bisa memasuki lubang pria itu dimeja bar detik itu juga.

' _Tidakkah dia lihat aku ini seorang top?'_

"Kim Namjoon."

"Kau adiknya?!"

Tanya Taehyung terlihat terkejut. Jungkook menyeringai dan dimata Taehyung itu justru terlihat menggoda.

"Aku adik sepupunya."

"Wow! Aku tak tau Moni hyung punya saudara semanis dirimu. Aku Kim Taehyung 'T VIP'."

' _Dia TOP? Siapa yang bisa percaya?'_ Jungkook bisa melihat aura bottom yang sangat kuat dari pria itu, meski cahayanya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan bottom.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. 'T'."

Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga ingin memberi Taehyung kejutan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang top. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung tau, agar pria itu tak lagi memperlakukannya seperti seorang bottom. Bukan reaksi terkejut seperti yang Jungkook bayangkan tetapi justru reaksi tawa mengejek dari Taehyung. Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Kau 'T'?! Lelucon yang bagus Jeon Jungkook."

' _Dia menertawakanku! Awas saja dia nanti'._ Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung tertawa sepuasnya. Merasa kesal, Jungkook menatap sekeliling. Begitu melihat Namjoon memberinya kode untuk mendekat, Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku permisi."

"Hey. Kau mau kemana?! Disinilah sebentar. Berdansalah denganku."

' _Dia tadi mengaku VIP tetapi memintaku berdansa seperti kucing kampung kelaparan.'_

Jungkook tak menghiraukannya, Jungkook hanya menunduk memberi hormat sebagai ganti mengucapkan kata permisi untuk berpamitan pergi. Jungkook pergi menuju lorong dimana Namjoon berbicara serius dengan bottom yang Jungkook yakini itu kekasihnya. Dari yang Jungkook tau, kekasih Namjoon menyukai warna pink dan sangat feminin. Namjoon dulu pernah berkata bahwa Jungkook pasti akan langsung mengenalinya dan ya, ia bisa mengenalinya. Aura yang sangat mempesona seperti bunga mawar merah muda dan aroma manis strawberry.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?,,, Honey, ini Jungkook. Sepupu yang pernah aku katakan."

Benar saja dugaan Jungkook. Itu kekasih kakak sepupunya. Jin tersenyum dan itu mempesona di mata Jungkook. _'Bar ini memiliki banyak bottom yang bagus'_

"Salam kenal. Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Hi tampan!" Jin mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Dia seperti kelinci manis. Tapi,,, Dia,,, T bukan?!" Tanya Jin memastikan pada Namjoon.

"International Playboy. Dia kelinci yang itu." Kelinci yang melambangkan lelaki yang cerdik dan menjebak. Seorang Playboy. ",,, Dia akan menjadi bartender disini."

"How nice!"

Jin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya percaya, ia melihat Jungkook dari bawah kaki sampai ujung rambut. Jin tau Jungkook top, hanya saja Jungkook memiliki wajah bottom dan itu sangat menipu. Benar kata Namjoon, Jungkook adalah kelinci simbol playboy, bukan kelinci peliharaan. Jin bisa melihat potensi besar pria itu. Jin bisa melihat banyak uang dari tubuh kekar dibalik jas mahal Jungkook. Tetapi sayang, Jungkook bukan kucingnya yang bisa ia perjual belikan sesukanya. Jin terus menilai dan benar-benar tak ada celah buruk dari pria itu.

"Berhentilah menilainya honey. Dia bukan kucing. Dia sepupuku yang akan memberikan show terbaiknya selama beberapa bulan."

"Beberapa bulan?!"

"Jungkook lebih terkenal di Eropa dan dia kemari hanya untuk menghapus rasa rindu terhadap negara kelahirannya."

Jungkook tersenyum dan menunduk malu. Ia tak pernah bisa menerima pujian meskipun orang-orang sering mengaguminya. Ia menekan rasa tersanjungnya dengan tersipu dan itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Aku menyukainya."

Namjoon mengecup pipi Jin lalu memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku tau kau akan menyukainya.,,, Jungkook kau bisa bekerja besok."

"Terimakasih Hyung."

...

"Tuan! Tuan sarapan anda sudah siap."

Mark menghiraukan maidnya, melewati ruang tamu tanpa melirik Jinyoung sedikitpun. Mark marah, Jinyoung mengerti itu. Tapi baru kali ini Jinyoung benar-benar di diamkan. Bahkan ia tak diizinkan untuk bicara dengannya. Jinyoung tak boleh keluar dan ia benar-benar merasa seperti peliharaan yang hanya dikurung dan di abaikan majikannya.

"Tuan tak bicara sejak kemarin. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jinyoung menunduk, menyadari semua yang terjadi. Semua adalah ulahnya dan semua adalah kesalahannya. Perselingkuhannya dengan Jaebumlah yang membuat Mark seperti ini. Tidakkah kesalahannya besar? Ia mencintai Jaebum, mencintainya terlalu besar hingga merusak semua aturan dan menghianati cinta dari masternya. Sebagai kucing peliharaan, Jinyoung bukan hanya menggigit Mark tetapi juga telah mengoyak hati majikannya. Jinyoung bukan peliharaan yang baik, seharusnya ia dihukum berat untuk itu. Jinyoung yakin, Mark tidak akan bisa memaafkannya lagi. Kini ia merasa mungkin akan lebih baik jika Yoongi menghukumnya dengan pisau daripada diperlakukan seperti tak ada harganya seperti ini. Jinyoung tak mampu melakukan apapun, Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan ia mau tak mau harus menjalani hidup diabaikan di dalam kandang yang dingin.

...

Phuket, Thailand.

7:15

Sebuah pantai pasir putih membentang luas seiring mata memandang. Laut berwarna toska dengan batu karang yang indah. Para wanita dengan ras dan budaya berbeda berkumpul dengan bikini warna-warni menghiasi tubuh indah mereka. Tetapi, gadis-gadis dari berbagai ras itu bukanlah datang untuk berlibur disana. Melainkan untuk dilelang oleh pria manis bernama lengkap Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Hari ini adalah hari besar dimana akan ada pesta lelang yang akan menampilkan pertunjukan secara individu dari gadis-gadis dari berbagai negara itu. Kunpimook Bhuwakul atau biasa disebut Bam-bam duduk santai bersama ayahnya melihat gadis-gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau harus memilih bisnis jasa prostitusi. Ayah tak pernah mengerti."

"Keuntungan dari bidang jasa itu lebih besar daripada barang. Lagipula kau hanya tinggal beli barang satu kali, itu bisa menguntungkanmu berkali-kali. Jika barang aku harus memikirkan stok dan memisahkan uang modal dan keuntungan. Itu merepotkan."

"fiuh... Setidaknya kau lebih menghasilkan dan lebih berhasil daripada kakakmu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menyukai photography yang sangat jauh dari ciri keluarga kita."

"Biarkan saja kakak menikmati dunianya. Lagipula, kemana dia akan pergi selain meneruskan ayah?."

"Kau benar. Kunjungilah kakakmu disana, sekaligus buka sayapmu di korea. Akan lebih menguntungkan jika ada pertukaran barang bukan?"

"Ya ayah. Itu sedang aku fikirkan. Aku akan kesana minggu depan untuk melihat dan mengobrol dengan beberapa owner. Kebetulan kakak mengenal salah satunya."

Lain halya putera dan anak itu bersantai di pantai. Ravi, kakak dari Bam-bam itu justru memilih mengisi waktu santainya dengan mengganggu seorang 'b' dengan kameranya di korea sana. disebuah bar hkusus gaylah ravi bermain-main dengan kameranya, mengarahkan kameranya dekat dengan pria manis yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

Blitz.

"Stop it!"

Keluh ken saat sebuah blits kamera tiba-tiba menembak di depannya.

"Kau cantik Ken."

"Aku tau dan semua orang juga tau!"

"ya."

Ravi memandang Ken penuh ketertarikan seperti biasa, membuat Ken tersenyum malu. "Tolong berhenti menatapku."

"Pemandangan indah selalu nikmat untuk di pandang."

"Jadi,,, Bagimu aku hanya sebuah objek?"

"Ya!,,, Objek paling indah di dunia ini."

Ravi mendekat untuk melihat wajah ken lebih dekat dengan matanya langsung, tetapi ken mendorongnya menjauh karena risih.

"Oh Tolong Ravi. Itu terdengar murahan."

"Tidak akan murahan jika kau mengunjungi pameranku minggu depan."

Ravi memberikan sebuah amplop yang berisi sebuah undangan pameran. Ken membacanya seksama.

"Impression?" itu adalah judul pameran yang tertera pada undangan tersebut.

"Kau harus tau, Bahwa sebuah subjek bisa berubah menjadi objek yang indah."

"Aku penasaran!"

"Kalau begitu pastika kau datang."

"Baiklah!"

...

Jimin sedang memotong sayuran untuk membuat salad sebagai makan siangnya. Ia terlalu asyik hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Heechul.

"Apakah ada rasa Park Jimin di dalam salad itu?."

Jimin tersenyum dan berbalik menatap Heechul. "Master! Bukankah ini terlalu awal untuk pulang?"

"Ada berkas yang lupa aku bawa."

"Kenapa tidak menelfonku? Aku bisa mengantarkannya padamu."

"Kebetulan aku lewat jadi aku kemari."

"Apa Tuan sudah makan siang?"

"Aku akan makan di kantor nanti."

"Kalau begitu bawalah ini. Sebentar!" Jimin mengambil kotak bekal.

"Hey itu tak perlu, itu makananmu bukan?"

"Aku bisa membuatnya lagi! Ayolah! Aku tak ingin Tuan terlambat makan dan magmu kambuh. ok?."

"Baiklah!"

Tak akan ada lagi kucing manis yang selalu memperhatian setiap hal kecil yang sebenarnya penting tapi sering Heechul tak pedulikan. Ia sadar Jimin sering sekali membantunya selama ini. Kucing manis yang akan datang dan melepas penat Heechul setelah bekerja. Heechul pasti akan merinduka itu, dimana Jimin selalu menyediakan teh dan pijitan saat Heechul pulang lembur atau perawatan bersama dengan obrolan tentang fashion yang sangat Heechul sukai. Jarang sekali teman yang bisa secocok itu selain Jimin. Heechul fikir ia akan sangat merindukan kucing manisnya jika berpisah nanti.

"Malam ini kita ke CB."

"Ne!"

 _'aku akan membicarakan pembebasanmu. Aku ingin kau benar-benar bahagia bersama pria yang kau cintai.'_

Dalam hatnya Heechul bersumpah akan memberikan Jimin kebahagiaan sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas jasa yang diberikan Jimin. Krena Jiminlah ia bisa benar-benar bangkit dari Hangeng dan Jika ia melihat Jiminnya belum benar-benar bahagia. Ia tak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang meskipun ia dan Hanggeng akan menikah.

* * *

J-Hope Music Studio.

.

"Hyung~!"

Taehyung meletakan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman dimeja Hoseok. Ia mencium Hoseok lalu duduk di pangkuan pria itu, sedikit mengganggunya dengan kecupan di leher.

"Taehyung aku sedang bekerja. Be nice."

"Kau tak merindukanku? Aku tak memiliki tuan hari ini."

"Kau kucing nakal! Tidakkah kau ingin istirahat untuk hari ini, kau bekerja tak ada habisnya."

"Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini."

"Itulah hal yang aku sesalkan dari dirimu. Kau begitu menikmati ini semua."

"Kau tau aku tak bisa hidup tanpa seks dan uang. Sejak dulu, begitulah diriku."

"Aku tau! Tapi pedulilah dengan kesehatanmu."

"Aku cek enam bulan sekali dan aku 100% sehat. Aku tau seks yang aman, dan terimakasih karena selalu menghawatirkanku." Taehyung mengecup bibir Hoseok bermain-main dengan bibir pria itu, sampai Hoseok menjauhkan kepala Taehyung darinya.

"Aku sedang bekerja! Beri aku dua jam lagi, Tunggulah di ruang tunggu ruanganku."

"Apa kita akan melakukannya disana?"

"Tidak sayang! Aku tak ingin membuat tontonan bagi bawahanku."

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya lucu. "Padahal disana terlihat menantang."

"Tak ada kucing gold yang senakal dirimu Tae."

"Itulah kenapa aku spesial."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah, Itulah Taehyung. Pria yang sangat ia sayangi. Selalu bertindak liar seperti kucing savana yang aktif dan nakal.

...

Yongjae memberikan pesanan Jaebum. Seporsi pasta dan sepotong opera ia hidangkan di meja pelanggan.

"Aku tak pesan kue." Protes Jaebum saat melihat ada kue berwarna coklat di mejanya.

"Sesuatu yang manis bisa menghilangkan stress. Apa terjadi masalah?"

Tanya Yongjae tengak-tengong kanan kiri, memastikan bosnya tak melihat dia duduk dan mengobrol dengan pelanggan.

"Hubungan kami diketahui Mr. Min dan aku di turun ke kelas cooper sekarang."

Yongjae hanya mengerjap-kejapkan matanya tak mengerti. Seumur hidup ia hanya tau bahwa cooper itu artinya tembaga. Yongjae mungkin berfikir ini cooper yang lain tapi ia tak tau.

"Cooper adalah kelas kucing menengah. Disana aku akan diperjual belikan permalam. Seperti pelacur panggilan."

Yongjae meringis. Kelas apapun itu, bagi Yongjae yang memang bukan penikmat gelapnya dunia malam, itu terdengar sama-sama buruk seperti kelas Jaebum sebelumnya. Yongjae tak pernah suka jalan hidup yang sahabatnya itu pilih tetapi, sebagai sahabat bukankah ia harus menerima temanmu apa adanya?. Atau mungkin, Yongjae mau menerima hal tersebut karena rasa cintanya yang selama ini terpendam?. Yongjae menepuk pundak Jaebum dan batinnya berkata bahwa ia menerima apapun bentuk Jaebum karena ia mencintai pria itu. Ingin sekali Yongjae menarik kepala Jaebum untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. Berharap kalau penat pria itu hilang karena ia tak pernah menyukai wajah sedih dan frustasi pria itu. Tetapi waktu mengingatkannya untuk kembali bekerja.

"Mainlah ke flatku! Jika kau mau."

Tawar Yongjae basa-basi, ia tau pekerjaan Jaebum memiliki pendapatan yang banyak hingga Jaebum menjadi orang kelas atas dengan apartemen mewah. Tetapi karena kemewahan itulah, Jaebum enggan berkunjung pada flat Yongjae yang kecil. Yongjae hanya lulusan shs tidak seperti Jaebum yang mendapat tunjangan uang kuliah dari Cats Bar. Jadi jelas sekali perbedaan kelas diantara mereka. Karena ia sedang menabung untuk impiannya untuk membuat cake shop sendiri, itulah mengapa ia terlihat sangat irit. Ia bisa saja ikut terjun ke dunia yang Jaebum geluti, tetapi hatinya tak mampu, ia masih memikirkan orang tuanya. Sudah cukup aibnya sebagai gay diketahui ibunya, ia tak mungkin lebih menyakiti ibunya dengan menjadi kucing.

...

"Dua jam sudah lewat Jadi sekarang giliranku mendapat perhatian darimu."

Dj J-Hope tersenyum lalu mencium pria cantik di depannya. Hoseok mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan membantingnya di sofa ruangan tersebut.

"Kita akan melakukannya disini?" Taehyung menggoda dengan sensual, Ia angkat kakinya untuk mendorong kaos Hoseok ke atas, meminta Hoseok melepaskan kaosnya.

"Ya!"

Hoseok membuka kaos lalu menarik celana Taehyung sekaligus.

"Ada cctv."

"Itu bagus untuk koleksi videoku."

"Kita akan membuat tontonan live bagi petugas keamanan."

"Maka berikan mereka adegan paling panas yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya."

Hoseok menarik dagu Taehyung sedikit kasar lalu menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung, menariknya untuk memberikan rangsangan panas bagi Taehyung. Hoseok tau bagaimana menghadapi kucing liar yang mahal seperti Taehyung. Memberinya rangsangan agar bottom itu akan mengambil alih permainan dan memberikan service lebih padanya.

Gep! Benar saja, belum satu menit Hoseok memberikan gigitan kasar yang sensual, tangan bottomnya sudah bergerak mencari kejantanannya, menariknya keluar dari rumahnya lalu memijatnya dengan terampil. Cara bermain Taehyung memang sedikit kasar tapi ia menyukainya. Hoseok melepas ciuman dan memasukan kejantanannya pada mulut Taehyung. Sesungguhnya hal yang paling menyenangkan dari blowjob bukanlah bagaimana Taehyung menghisap kejantanannya samapai habis, tetapi wajah Taehyung yang menantang dan seksi. Taehyung sangat serius dan sesekali mendesah terlihat menikmati mainannya, Hoseok tersanjung dengan cara Taehyung menganggap kejantanannya seolah mainan kesayangannya. Mengecup, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan wajah nakal. Taehyung adalah ahlinya, memasang wajah pelacur seolah sangat kehausan untuk diperlakukan kasar.

Hoseok menarik rambut Taehyung kasar untuk memperdalam dirinya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Taehyung, dan melihat bottomnya tersenyum sangat menikmati, Hoseok bergerak kasar dengan menggerakan miliknya keluar masuk tenggorokan Taehyung. Merasa tak tahan ingin muntah, Taehyung mendorong Hoseok sekuat tenaga hingga topnya mundur selangkah, menjauh dari sofa karena dorongan Taehyung. Taehyung terengah-engah, dengan bibir merah muda yang basah. Tetesan liur bercamur precum Hoseok keluar melewati bibirnya yang menggoda. Hoseok maju selangkah dengan senyumannya yang penuh nista. Ia mencengkram rahang Taehyung, menutupi bibir bottomnya agar menutup mulutnya yang menggoda.

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban karena mulutnya dibungkam dengan sangat kuat. Taehyung memegang kejantanan Hoseok dan memaikan tangannya disana tapi Hoseok menghentikannya. Hoseok melepas cengkramannya untukmenarik tangan Taehyung untuk ia ikat.

"Aku tak mau diikat"

"Aku memberimu pilihan sayang. Tanganmu atau burung nakalmu yang harus aku ikat dengan kabel ini?"

"Tidakkah ada tali yang lebih lembut? Tanganku bisa memerah."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap untuk diikat Hoseok. Aegyo adalah senjata muktahir dari Kim Taehyung, dengan wajah cantik dan imut nan innocet, Taehyung menggoda Hoseok dengan tingkah imutnya. Hoseok tersenyum, Tak ada yang bisa mengubah wajah pelacur menjadi wajah manis dalam hitungan detik seperti yang Taehyung lakukan. Bottom itu seperti memiliki tombol switch untuk mengganti kepribadiannya.

"Aku mohon~!"

"Baiklah! Karena kau memohon dengan sangat manis, maka aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Hoseok melihat scarft sutera entah milik siapa. Hoseok hanya mengambilnya lalu mengikatnya pada kedua tangan Taehyung yang sudah Taehyung angkat sejak tadi. Dengan mata berbinar manis, Taehyung terus menatap ikatan yang sedang Hoseok kunci.

"Baiklah anak nakal."

Hoseok melepaskan celana dalam Taehyung hingga ia bisa melihat pantat putih bottomnya yang terlihat sangat empuk dan kenyal.

Plak!

"Argh!"

Desahan itu keluar dari mulut manis Taehyung. Setelah tamparan yang diterima Taehyung pada pantatnya, Hoseok meremasnya keras hingga desahan kembali lolos dari mulut Taehyung.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ahn... ne!"

Hoseok memasukan dirinya setelah memasang kondom dan melumurinya dengan lube. Hoseok langsung memasuki Taehyung, ia tau Tae tak begitu menyukai penetrasi karena bottomnya itu bisa keluar saat penetrasi. Tae tak pernah menyukai dirinya yang keluar lebih dulu daripada partner seksnya, baik itu 'b' maupun 't'.

Taehyung mendesah seiring hentakan penis Hoseok yang masuk begitu dalam sampai menyentuh prostatnya. Itulah mengapa ia menyukai penis Hoseok. Itu terasa penuh dan panjang menyentuh kenikmatan penuh, terlebih bagaimana Hoseok memilin putingnya atau bermain dengan penisnya. Tak ada kombinasi lebih nikmat daripada diserang pada tiga titik sensitve sekaligus. Taehyung sangat menyukai semuanya, terlebih permainan Hoseok yang selalu menghujamnya dengan dorongan yang sangat keras. Semuanya mampu membuat otaknya blank.

"owh shit... Hyung~!"

Tahyung memekik dan mengumpat, pertanda jika ia ingin keluar segera, tapi Taehyung menarik dirinya dari Hoseok, menghentikan permainan.

"Aku akan keluar tadi."

"Tak ada salahnya kau keluar lebih dulu sayang."

"Tidak Hyung! Itu berarti kekalahan."

Pandangan Hoseok menjadi kelam. Kekalahan bagi Taehyung adalah sebuah perbudakan dimana Taehyung rela menjadi apapun untuk seseorang yang bisa mengalahkannya di ranjang. Hoseok selalu mengharapkan itu, ia ingin Taehyung jadi miliknya tapi Taehyung selalu menghindarinya. Mengacaukan segalanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin aku menjadi orang yang bisa mengalahkanmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan menarik Hoseok untuk duduk lalu Taehyung memposisikan dirinya diatas Hoseok untuk menguasai permainan. Ia memasukan penis Hoseok kedalam holenya dan bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat. Hoseok hanya bisa pasrah ketika Taehyung mulai mendominasi permainan. Apa sebenarnya yang Hoseok inginkan adalah cinta dari Taehyung. Ia fikir dengan mengalahkan Taehyung mungkin ia juga bisa mendapatkan hatinya tetapi Hoseok selalu tak tega. Dibandingkan kemarahan Taehyung, ia lebih takut hubungan baiknya selama ini akan putus begitu saja. Walau hanya partner sex setidaknya Hoseok bisa merasakan kemanisan dari kucing tersebut.

"Argh Taehyung!"

Hoseok mencapai organisme di tengah lamunannya. Hoseok memegang pinggang Taehyung lalu mencium punggung Taehyung. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pria itu lalu menariknya untuk bersandar di kursi. Tangan Hoseok mengusap lembut seluruh permukaan kulit depan tubuh Taehyung, mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang baru saja Hoseok terima. Hoseok puas tetapi tidak dengan Taehyung, Ia belum keluar.

Taehyung menangkap tangan kanan Hoseok yang sedang bermain di putingnya untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. Ia ingin Hoseok membantunya mencapai puncak sementara lubangnya masih dimasuki. Hoseok melakukannya, memijat kejantanan Taehyung sedikit lebih keras dari yang Taehyung bayangkan.

"Arghhnn... ssshhhh... Argh."

Desahan Taehyung kembali memenuhi ruangan, membuat sesuatu dalam hole Taehyung kembali mengeras. Hoseok menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menggerakan pantat kenyal itu naik turun memanjakan penisnya lagi. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk memijat kejantanan bottomnya. Reaksi Taehyung jelas seperti orang depresi, ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil teriak dan mendesah dengan sensasi yang Hoseok berikan. Merasa gemas, tangan kiri Hoseok yang diam ia gunakan untuk menarik kasar rambut Taehyung agar bottomnya bisa mendekat. Cekuk leher Taehyung kini ada di sebelahnya, memeberinya akses untuk menjilat dan mengigit kecil leher dan daun telinga Taehyung. Kini lengkap sudah saat tangan kiri Hoseok merpindah memainkan putingnya di tengah hentakan dan pijatan kasar Hoseok.

"ARGHH..."

Taehyung memekik keras, sangat keras hingga ruangan dipenuhi teriakannya. Taehyung mencapai organismenya dan tiba-tiba Hoseok menginginkan mulut Taehyung menyelesaikan hasrat Hoseok. Hoseok mendorong Taehyung yang masih lemas menjauh. Alhasil Taehyung Jatuh ke lantai dengan tangan yang berhasil menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Posisinya yang setengah menungging, menggoda Hoseok untuk memukul pantat nakal Taehyung.

"Argghhh... Hyung."

Hoseok menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk berbalik dan bersimpu di depan kejantanan Hoseok lalu ia melepas kondom dan menarik kepala Taehyung untuk memasukan kejantanan Hoseok pada mulut pria manis di depannya. Hoseok bergerak kasar mencoba memasukan seluruh kejantanannya pada mulut Taehyung. Melepaskan cairan semen yang sejak tadi memberontak ingin keluar. Merasa ingin muntah karena kejantanan Hoseok dan sperma yang memasuki tenggorokannya secara paksa, Taehyung berusaha melepas cengkraman Hoseok, tapi pria tinggi itu justru mendesak lebih dalam, membuat Taehyung kewalahan. Satu hentakan akhir sebelum Hoseok mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terbatuk dan memuntahkan sperma yang masih tertinggal di mulutnya. Taehyung bersandar pada paha Hoseok karena lemas lalu Hoseok mengangkat Taehyung naik ke sofa agar bottomnya bisa istirahat di sofa. Sementara itu Hoseok bangkit untuk memersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat di dalam studio, agar ruangannya bersih ketika ada orang yang masuk nanti.

...

"Kau hanya memakai itu?"

Tanya Heechul ketika melihat Jimin keluar kamarnya dengan blazer da Jeans. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya bengong, karena ia sudah yakin pakaiannya adalah pakaian yang tepat untuk ke club. Heechul yang gemas membawa Jimin masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan memilihkan baju untuk Jimin.

"Tuan! Aku harus memakai ini?"

Demi apapun Jimin akan ke klub malam bukan pergi show atau semacamnya. Tetapi Heechul memaksanya memakai kaos v neck dengan blazer velvet biru gelap. Baginya itu terlalu berlebihan karena ia yakin itu terlalu menggoda. Ia tak ingin mendapat godaan dari top nakal ketika ia berpisah di bar nanti. Jika saja Jimin menghadiri pesta atau opera, mungkin Jimin tak akan semalu ini. Penampilannya sungguh seperti seorang penyanyi yang akan pergi konser. Mungkin orang-orang di seluruh bar akan mengiranya sebagai bintang tamu yang akan pentas disana atau semacamnya.

"Kau tunggu disini ya! Aku akan bicara dengan Namjoon secara pribadi."

"Biarkan aku ikut! Aku tak ingin sendirian."

Heechul mengecup pipi Jimin gemas. Ia mengerti mungkin Jimin merasa takut dengan pandangan dari top yang sejak tadi memandang Jimin tak henti. Heechul mengalungkan kalung salibnya pada Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang akan mendekatimu dengan kalung ini."

"Apa ini sejenis penangkal?"

Heechul tersenyum menahan itu adalah simbol kekuasaan Hangeng bukan kalung berbau mistis yang seperti Jimin fikirkan.

"Itu kalung yang Hanggeng berikan dari china. Itu simbol triad milik perusahaan Hanggeng. Orang akan berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatimu jika melihat kalung ini."

Jimin mengangguk sebelum Heechul benar-benar pergi masuk ke dalam kantor. Jimin memutuskan duduk di kursi bar dan terkejut melihat posisi Xander ditempati seseorang dengan wajah manis. Jimin tak ingat kapan Xander mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan keluar dari bar ini.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu? Fruit Cocktail akan sesuai dengan tema musik mixrege."

' _cocktail?'_ Jimin mengangkat halisnya heran. Jika Xander yang ada di depannya, Jimin tak perlu memesan karena pria itu sudah tau minuman kesukaannya.

"Blue margarita."

Pria itu dengan terampil mencampur minuman dan memberikan sedikit atraksi, membuat Jimin sedikit terkesan. Sedangkan Jungkook tak pernah sekalipun lepas dari pandangannya pada Jimin. Seumur hidup ia menjadi gay baru kali ini ia melihat bottom yang sangat seksi dan sematang Jimin. Jimin memiliki aura yang sangat unik dan berbeda. Aura berkelas yang sangat mencerminkan kemewahan.

"Dimana Xander?"

 _'Bahkan suaranya sangat imut. Pure bottom yang sempurna.'_

"Dia berbagi tempat denganku. Aku menggantikannya di hari Kamis dan Jum'at. Ngomong-ngomong aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku Park Jimin."

Mata Jungkook mengintip salib yang menggantung di leher Jimin dan sedikit tersentak. Ia tau betul berbagai jenis simbol mavia hampir di seluruh dunia dan yang dipakai bottom bernama Park Jimin itu adalah salah satu yang terkuat di Hongkong dan China utara. Jungkook sering melihatnya saat dia sedang tour di Hongkong dan show di salah satu bar milik mereka. Entah bagaimana simbol itu bisa ada di korea.

"Apa kau dari China?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku lahir dan besar disini."

Jimin sangat imut bahkan ketika meminum margaritanya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Jimin lebih dekat, membuat Jimin sedikit memundurkan wajahnya karena takut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kalung itu?"

"Ini dari Masterku!"

Hancur sudah harapan Jungkook untuk meniduri Jimin. Medekati bottom milik seorang matser dari mavia terkenal bukanlah hal baik. Ia fikir Jimin salah satu mavianya, jadi setidaknya ia bisa mendekatinya tetapi jika dia milik salah satu mavia, itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Chi~m!."

Seseorang dengan rambut blonde tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Dia Kim Taehyung pria yang dulu mengira Jungkook seorang bottom. Taehyung memeluknya dengan akrab dan Jungkook yakin Jimin juga salah satu kucing disini yang mendapat master dari china. Terus memperhatikan Jimin sampai matanya bertemu mata Taehyung.

"o! Kau bartender disini?"

Seringan Taehyung muncul dan versatile itu duduk menatap Jungkook penuh keinginan. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas memaklumi. Jimin tau betul sifat versatile yang kurang memiliki insting bagus melihat posisi seseorang. Jimin yakin Jungkook itu pure top, Jimin bisa merasakannya dari cara pria itu menatapnya, tetapi Taehyung sepertinya mengira bahwa bartender itu adalah seorang 'b'. Memang wajahnya manis dengan senyuman 'b' yang inocent tapi gerak tubuhnya tak mencerminkan seorang 'b'.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis darimu sayang."

Jimin melirik Taehyung heran lalu bergantian melirik Jungkook penuh tanya. Ia kira Taehyung cukup pintar untuk tak salah kira pada Jungkook. Tatapan Jimin dibalas kedipan mata dari Jungkook. Merasa diabaikan Taehyung merangkul Jimin.

"Seorang 'b' tak seharusnya saling lirik seperti itu."

 _'Dia berlagak sok tahu lagi. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengira aku 'b'? Apa dia vers kelas cooper?'_

Jungkook memberikan cocktail pada Taehyung dan kembali melirik Jimin. "Apa dia vers?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Insting Taehyung memang buruk karena obsesinya untuk menjadi top sangat besar hingga kerap meniduri versatile juga. Vers memang agak rumit, tak seperti pure yang memang memiliki jiwanya sendiri sejak mereka lahir. Vers selalu terlihat memasuki dan dimasuki seperti pergantian posisi yang bisa mereka lakukan seenaknya. Jika vers ingin jadi top ia bisa meniduri bottom atau sesama vers tapi jika ingin menjadi bottom mereka akan menggoda top lalu bertingkah feminin. Mereka selalu bekerja sesuai keinginan mood mereka dan itu sangat membingungkan bagi Jimin.

"Kau tau Jimin?! Kemarin ada berita besar dari kelasmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Yoongi hyung menangkap basah Jr dan Jb di hotel dan,,, Death!"

Taehyung menggerakan tangannya membelah lehernya sendiri. Jimin jelas terlihat ngeri, Hubungan mereka jelas terlarang dan ketika Yoongi menemukan skandal mereka maka, Jimin yakin baik Jinyoung maupun Jaebum akan dihukum berat.

"Tapi dasar Jinyoung yang beruntung. Masternya tak ingin dia terluka maka dia hanya dihukum dengan symbian. Sedangkan Jb, dia diturunkan menjadi kelas cooper setelah mendapat hukuman pasung."

Jimin meringis membayangkan hal tersebut. Jimin adalah pria polos sebelum bertemu pria bernama Min Yoongi. Pria itulah yang memperkenalkannya pada dunia yang gelap seperti ini. Jimin tau pekerjaan Yoongi berhubungan dengan hal yang paling mengerikan dalam dunia prostitusi, yang melibatkan kekerasan bahkan darah. Tetapi selama tinggal bersama Yoongi dulu, ia tak pernah melihat hal mengerikan itu secara langsung. Jimin mungkin pernah membaca buku laporan Yoongi yang berisi beraneka ragam hukuman tetapi, mentalnya tak sanggup untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya. Jimin terlalu takut dengan pekerjaan Yoongi.

"Tak ada satupun kucing yang berani padanya saat itu. Aku rasa karena ia tak bisa menghukum Jr dengan caranya. Gara-gara itu, Yoongi hyung jadi menebar aura kelam di bar ini. Bahkan pure toppun terpaksa menunduk setiap melihatnya. Dia sangat menakutkan."

' _Alpha'_

Batin Jungkook mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Orang jenis seperti itu sangat jarang di dunia gay. Mungkin hanya 10% di dunia. Jungkook pernah bertemu beberapa orang seperti itu di suatu negara, dan itu bisa dihitung jari. Orang yang memiliki sifat pemimpin yang besar dimana semua orang akan tunduk padanya, seseorang yang tak bisa kau perintah, cenderung terlihat pemberontak tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya teguh pada prinsipnya sendiri. Alpha adalah jiwa pemimpin yang kuat, seperti seekor singa yang ditakdirkan menjadi raja dari semua singa. Mengetahui fakta itu, Jungkook penasaran dengan pria bernama Min Yoongi itu. Ia ingin mengenalnya dan belajar darinya bagaimana cara untuk memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat semua orang tunduk.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Ini hanyalah fiksi dari pengalaman hidup Yoo berkecimpung di dunia gay.

Jujur beberapa karakter dan cerita diambil dari kisah teman-teman Yoo, tapi diubah jadi lebih drama. (walau hidup teman-teman Yoo udah cukup dramatis).

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran selalu di terima selama itu kritik yang membangun.


	3. Chapter 3

BTS

GOT7

Meski ngasih warning kayaknya anak dibawah 18thn masih tetep penasaran. Jadi tanggung jawab dengan diri sendiri aja.

mengenai devinisiku tentang vers kemarin (Garis bawah) itu semua adalah tentang Taehyung yang vers. bukan definisi vers itu sendiri.

aslinya vers juga tau mana b dan mana t kok. yg gx bisa bedain biasanya orang baru dalam dunia gay.

.

ok guys! Maaf lama. Aku baru bisa upload sekarang.

Have a nice read.

.

.

.

* * *

Cats Bar

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kontrak yang aku minta?"

"em... itu,,, Tetap harus dengan persetujuan Yoongi."

Semyum Heechul memudar lalu ia menjatuhkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Mood baiknya telah hilang. Demi apapun, ia sangat ingin Jimin bebas. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan Hanggeng di China dan ia tak mungkin membawa Jimin ke China. Heechul sangat menyayangi Jimin dan ia tak bisa pergi dengan tenang sebelum ia memastikan Jimin akan hidup dengan baik.

"Apa kau melihat anak itu terlihat tertarik untuk membebaskan Jimin?"

"Yoongi hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk Jimin. Bahkan dia sendiri yang memilihmu untuk jadi masternya bukan? Dia tau kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Apa dia fikir aku semacam ibu asuh? Aku akan menikah dan tak bisa lagi menjaga Jimin, apa kau tak lihat? Aku tak mau Jimin mencadi kucing lagi. Jika memang masalahnya adalah uang, 2 x lipatpun akan aku bayar."

' _2 x lipat?. Fantastis!_ ' Batin Namjoon menahan rasa senang membayangkan nominal yang banyak. "Aku akan memanggil Yoongi kesini!"

"Berapapun asal Jimin bisa bebas, Kim Namjoon! Berapa yang kau mau? Bagaimana jika 5 x lipat untuk mengurus Yoongi?."

5 x lipat memang banyak, ia bisa membuka produk baru dari luar atau mungkin membuka cabang dengan sekejap tapi, berapa banyak orang macam Yoongi di dunia ini? Belum lagi dia juga memiliki saham yang tak kalah besar dengannya. Memang hal seperti ini sering muncul, dimana loyalitasnya dipertaruhkan. Tapi otak cerdasnya selalu berfikiran hal yang sama, hubungan baiknya dengan Yoongi sama seperti ia dan Jin. Namjoon tak akan pernah bisa menghianatinya.

"Aku hargai niat baikmu untuk Jimin tapi, Aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan penuh disini. Kita tetap harus mengikuti prosedur."

"Screw you! Lebih baik aku bicara dengan Jin. Kau mungkin jenius tapi kalain para top tak pernah mengerti apa yang b inginkan."

Namjoon mengangkat satu alisnya. Heechul marah dan dia terdengar seperti wanita sekarang.

...

Yoongi baru saja masuk ke dalam bar setelah menangkap kucing cooper yang kabur, ia hendak pergi menuju Punishment Room (PR) sebelum matanya bertemu mata sipit pria manis yang duduk di meja bar. Pria manis itu tersenyum, terlalu indah bagi Yoongi, membuat sisi gelapnya menunduk segan karena terlalu mempesona. Taehyung langsung menunduk hormat dan menyapanya bersama Jimin, merasa sedikit ingin melihat pria yang dulu pernah ia miliki untuk melepas rindu. Yoongi berhenti, tepat satu meter di depan pria manis itu.

"Kau disini?"

Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin. Memandangnya langsung pada mata kucing manis itu. Sedangkan Jimin selalu bisa merasakannya, sensasi tenang dan bahagia setiap kali melihat Yoongi. Jimin mencintai Yoongi, itulah kenapa ia selalu merasa ingin selalu bersama Yoongi sampai saat ini. Ia selalu berharap ia bisa bersama Yoongi lagi, karena sekarang sudah tak ada lagi alasan Yoongi untuk melindunginya karena sudah ada Heechul sekarang. Jimin tau Yoongi bermaksud melindunginya dari pria jahat yang dulu sering melecehkannya. Jimin hanya berharap Yoongi masih mencintainya. Meskipun Yoongi selalu menolak Jimin ketika ia dimiliki Heechul, tetapi Jimin yakin, Yoongi hanya tak ingin dirinya mendapat masalah atau hukuman. Karena Yoongi sangat profesional di bidangnya.

' _Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'_

Jungkook membatin melihat bagaimana cara kedua b dan t itu saling tatap dengan pandangan tertarik, tetapi berpura-pura bersikap wajar. Jungkook fikir Jimin mencintai pria pucat yang berwajah cantik itu. Jungkook menatap Yoongi dan menilai. Dari body languagenya, dari caranya menatapnya, Jungkook yakin Yoongi top dan ketika seseorang pernah berhubungan satu sama lain akan ada aura yang sama seperti tali yang menghubungkan mereka. Jungkook melihatnya, intensitas energi pasangan dan cinta yang kuat diantara mereka.

"Aku bersama tuan Kim."

"Aku tau, Dimana dia?"

"Tuan Kim Heechul tadi mengatakan bahwa dia pergi ke ruangan Mr. Kim Namjoon."

"Baiklah!"

Yoongi berlalu begitu saja membuat Jimin terpaksa harus menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang jelas tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Taehyung mengusap pipi Jimin dengan ibu jarinya, berharap sentuhan kasihnya bisa membuat sahabatnya itu tegar. Siapa yang tak kasihan melihat Jimin yang diabaikan seperti itu. Melihat wajah khawatir sahabatnya Jimin hanya bisa membalas Taehyung dengan senyuman.

"Yoongi Hyung sejak kemarin kerepotan dengan kelas cooper. Dia mungkin ada urusan lagi. Dia tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

Jimin memegang tangan Taehyung dipipinya lalu ia genggam.

"Aku tau! Terimakasih!"

"Kalau begitu tersnyum dan mari kita berdansa!"

"Tidak, kau saja! Aku ingin minum."

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak Tae! Terimakasih!"

Jungkook melihat Taehyung benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan bottom seksi di depannya sendirian memakan caviar. Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana Jimin duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan begitu elegant. Auranya bukan main, itu merupakan ciri dari seorang bottom yang milik pendamping top hebat.

' _Jadi itu Min Yoongi. Pantas Jimin terlihat berbeda. Dia sudah pernah ditiduri pure top sehebat Min Yoongi.'_

Jelas sekali ada cinta diantara mereka, itulah hal lain yang meyakini bahwa Jimin pernah menjadi milik Yoongi. Percaya atau tidak, aura seseorang akan tercium dan tertinggal dalam aura tubuh seseorang yang pernah mereka tiduri. Akan ada kesamaan aura dan aroma yang terikat diantara mereka. Jika cinta, itu terlihat indah. Tetapi jika hanya sebatas kepuasan sesaat, kau tak akan menyukai orang seperti itu tanpa sebab.

.

"Yack! Kau tau aku tak bisa membiarkan ini lagi terjadi."

"Hyung! Dia yang datang ke studioku dan menggodaku. Top mana yang akan diam jika melihat bottom telanjang di depannya?."

"Kau hanya tinggal membuka aplikasi dan melakukan pembayaran."

"Ayolah Hyung itukan cuman sekali."

"Sekali? Tidak! Ini yang kedua kalinya dan keduanya tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Aku rasa Taehyung itu memang harus dihukum. Dia bukan hanya menggodamu tapi beberapa orang"

"Hyung jangan beri tahu Yoongi Hyung. Please. Aku akan bayar double!."

Yoongi yang memang melewati koridor berhenti sejenak dibalik tembok, ia mendengar semuanya, tentang kenakalan Kim Taehyung. Anak itu memang terlihat seperti penggoda, sejak awal Yoongi merasa Taehyung harusnya masuk kelas silver tapi attitude dan kualitasnya dulu memang memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi gold, terlebih dia anak dari pejabat. Tapi sekarang kualifikasi dan standar Taehyung menurun, jadi Yoongi fikir ia harus mendisiplinkannya lagi untuk bertindak layaknya gold atau itu jadi kesempatan Yoongi menurunkannya pada kelas silver. Memikirkan kucing bertindak liar lagi, Yoongi memasukan nama Taehyung pada listnya kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja, menuju ruangan Kim Namjoon, karena sejak awal itulah tempat tujuannya.

Yoongi masuk tanpa harus mengetuk pintu lalu ia bisa melihat mata nyalang Heechul menatapnya. Yoongi hanya duduk, tanpa memperdulikan hal yang tak jelas permasalahannya apa. Tapi jika memang Heechul, itu semua pasti menyangkut Park Jimin. Yoongi tau apa yang akan mereka bahas, pasti itu mengenai kebebasan Park Jimin. Jimin memang milik cats bar tapi bukan hak milik cats bar sepenuhnya. Dalam kontrak kerja Park Jimin tertulis, Yoongi merupakan jaminan, tanggung jawab serta masih hak milik Yoongi. Jadi Status kontrak Jimin di cats bar hanya kontrak sementara. Sesungguhnya, kuasa kepemilikan Jimin sepenuhnya ada pada Yoongi. Itulah mengapa Yoongi dibutuhkan dalam segala keputusan mengenai segala hal tentang Park Jimin. Yoongi memang bisa membebaskan Jimin bahkan tanpa jaminan dari siapapun, tetapi Yoongi tak bisa. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan seseorang diluar sana yang akan mendapatkan Jimin kembali. Identitas Jimin akan tersembunyi di cats bar, itulah alasan yang paling Yoongi yakini. Demi melindungi pria manis miliknya, itulah yang selalu ingin ia yakini.

"Aku ingin tanda tanganmu, hanya sebuah tanda tangan."

"Jika kebebasan Park Jimin, seperti yang sudah pernah saya katakan. Jawabanya tidak."

"Apa sebenarnya isi kepalamu Min Yoongi?!"

Heechul tau kontrak Jimin dulu, mengenai pemilik sebenarnya dari Jimin, dia Yoongi. Yoongi yang menjual Jimin padanya lewat cats bar dan Yoongilah yang mendapatkan uang paling banyak dari pembayaran kontrak tersebut. Dulu Heechul berfikir Yoongi hanya butuh master sementara untuk Jimin tapi, sepertinya kepercayaan itu kini berubah. Yoongi tak ada niat untuk membebaskan Jimin atau mengambil Jimin kembali untuk Yoongi miliki. Tetapi ada niat lain yang sangat jelas terlihat, semuanya mengenai uang. Heechul melihat mata Yoongi, mata yang dulu terlihat pasrah dan begitu khawatir. Mata yang dulu membuatnya yakin jika ia harus menjaga Jimin dengan baik kini terlihat seperti manusia yang hanya haus akan uang.

"Persetan kau Min Yoongi. Katakan berapa yang kau mau! 10 x lipatpun akan aku bayar."

Namjoon sedikit menahan nafas mendengar nominal yang akan keluar jika harga kebebasan VVIP dikali 10. Otak cerdasnya bahkan tak bisa berjalan, Namjoon hanya bisa menatap Yoongi dengan penuh harap dalam hati. Ia sangat berharap bahwa sikap diam Yoongi adalah pertanda bahwa pria itu sedang mempertimbangkan penawaran Heechul dan jika iya. Mereka bertiga akan semakin kaya, Jimin akan kembali pada Yoongi, dan Heechul akan tenang menikah dengan Hangeng. Iya dari Yoongi adalah kebahagiaan bagi semua orang, maka namjoon benar-benar berharap.

.

.

',,,Aku tak bisa melindungimu lagi. Aku mohon mengertilah! Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.'

Sebuah kalimat yang selalu Jimin yakini selama ia menjadi kucing milik Heechul, Kalimat yang selalu Jimin percaya, bahwa masuk ke dunia Yoongi adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik dan kalimat itu juga yang menjadi kepercayaan Jimin untuk tetap tegar. Menjalani hidup jauh dari orang yang selama ini ia cintai.

' _kenapa sekarang,,, aku merasa hyung semakin jauh dariku?'_

Jimin termenung menatap lorong dimana Yoongi menghilang beberapa waktu lalu. Ia terus menatap lorong sepi dengan cahaya lampu berwarna magenta. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa rindunya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh dengan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Aneka macam hidangan sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Jinyoung tau Mark selalu makan malam di rumah dan dengan dibantu maid, Jinyoung telah berhasil membuat makan malam tradisional yang sempurna. Kini ia bisa tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerja kerasnya, ia hanya tinggal menunggu Mark pulang dan membuat masternya terkesan. Mark tau Jinyoung tak bisa masak, jika mark mencicipi makanan enaknya, Mark pasti akan terkesan dan berhenti mengabaikannya.

'"Selamat datang di rumah Mr. Tuan! Makan malam anda sudah siap!"

Sambutan ramah seorang maid dari arah ruang tengah terdengar. Cirikas rumah saat menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Jinyoung memeriksa lagi, apakah masakannya dimeja benar-benar sempurna, Setelah siap ia melepas celemeknya dan melihat langkah Mark yang terpaku melihatnya. Melihat Jinyoung di dapur adalah keajaiban dan Jinyoung berfikir Mark terkejut karena telah melihat keajaiban itu dan seperti kebanyakan orang yang memohon kebaikan, Jinyoung harus bersikap baik.

"Selamat malam!"

"Malam!"

Tidak seperti yang Jinyoung harapkan, Mark bahkan menjawab ucapannya dengan nada yang dingin. Tetapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah bagi Jinyoung, karena tujuannya adalah membuat Mark terkesan dengan makanannya. Satu suap soup masuk ke dalam mulut Mark, membuat Jinyoung merasa seperti menunggu hasil ujian. Mark tak memperlihatkan reaksi tertarik atau tak enak dari wajahnya, ia masih terlihat makan seperti biasanya. Selalu terlihat elegant, diam seperti berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mark tak langsung menjawab karena sibuk mengunyah makanannya, sampai ia menelannya barulah Mark membuka mulut.

"ini enak!"

Mendengar kata pujian, sebuah senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah manis JinYoung. Jinyoung menarik kursi di sebelah mark dan duduk disana.

"Aku sedang belajar untuk memasak dan aku senang kau menyukai masakanku!,,, Aku juga sekarang sudah tau apa saja yang kau sukai jadi mulai sekarang aku akan ma,,"

"Diamlah!"

Kata perintah itu bukan hanya berhasil membuat Jinyoung tutup mulut, tetapi maid lain yang ada di dapur juga ikut diam.

"Aku berusaha sejak pagi!"

"Biar Bibik Ling mengerjakan tugasnya. Kau mengerti?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Jinyoung yang memang sedikit. Jinyoung tak bisa berpura-pura tersenyum lagi, ia meneteskan air mata. Entah kenapa diabaikan Mark akan terasa sesakit ini.

"Bibik Ling! Aku sudah selesai!"

Ucap Mark sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang kini hanya bisa menunduk. Hanya Mark yang bisa membuat si keras kepala menjadi tak berdaya. Mark bahkan keluar daper tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Terlalu acuh dan Jinyoung tak suka diabaikan.

.

.

"Tidak!"

Satu kata itu terdengar mantap. Membuat Heechul dan Namjoon kecewa. Detik berikutnya, Namjoon melihat Heechul bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkram kerah baju Yoongi.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menyiksa Jimin seperti ini? Huh?,,, Aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa Jimin menyukai pria bajingan sepertimu!"

"Mr. Kim tenanglah!"

Namjoon mencoba melerai tetapi ia kembali mundur ketika melihat kilat mata membunuh milik Heechul menatapnya. Memang dia itu b, dan Namjoon pure top. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan top akan takut dengan b. Bukan hanya lebih tua dari Namjoon, dan juga posisi Heechul sebagai pelanggan VVIP tetapi juga Heechul dikenal memiliki sisi kejam. Dia b milik seorang mavia, jadi tak perlu Namjoon perhitungkan seberapa tingkat kekejaman yang dimiliki Heechul.

Bruk!

Namjoon meringis saat melihat sahabatnya itu di dorong lagi ke kursi. Meski dengan poker face, Namjoon yakin pantat Yoongi pasti sakit. Meskipun Yoongi beruntung karena sahabatnya itu tak mendapatkan pukulan dari b sadis itu.

"Percuma saja aku bicara denganmu! Memukulmu hanya akan mengotori tanganku!"

Heechul berbalik lalu pergi keluar ruangan tanpa permisi.

.

Jimin melihat wajah cantik Heechul yang cemberut mendekatinya. Jimin yakin masternya gagal. Jimin tau ini akan terjadi. Jika Jimin bebas, itu akan berbahaya baginya. Jimin sendiri yang minta, maka Jimin harus menanggung akibatnya sekarang. Jimin memang menerima keputusan Yoongi, itu memang yang terbaik. Karena sejauh ini, Jimin bisa hidup nyaman.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Heechul dengan tulus.

"Tidak Master! Aku tau ini akan terjadi. Tidak apa-apa!"

"Jimin-ah! Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia!"

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia saat ini."

"Tidak Jimin! Aku tau apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan! Satu-satunya hal yang aku tak tau adalah bagaimana bisa kau mencintai pria brengsek yang menjualmu padaku."

"Yoongi Hyung hanya melakukan yang terbaik untukku!"

Heechul mencibir. Jimin itu benar-benar bodoh. Tapi itulah cinta. Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

.

.

Ding Dong

Suara bel pintu terdengar seperti bagian dari mimpi Yongjae. Seperti mimpi tetapi terlalu nyata di dengar. Sampai bel kedua terdengar, barulah ia membuka mata.

' _Apakah sudah pagi?'_ Fikiran Yongjae melayang pada pengantar susu dipagi hari. Yongjae melihat keluar jendela tetapi masih gelap, lalu siapa yang menekan bel malam-malam begini?. Yongjae melirik jam ternyata salah, ini bukan malam tapi menjelang pagi atau subuh. Ini jam 3: 39 pagi. Untuk mengetahui siapa itu, Yongjae turun dari kasurnya lalu keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu dan Sosok yang sering Yongjae bayangkan tidur di kasurnya muncul. Diluar pintu flatnya, sosok pria tampan berdiri dengan wajah frustasi.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Tanya Jaebum memecah keheningan. Membuat sang pemilik rumah bangun dari hayalannya. Yongjae minggir dari tengah pintu lalu mempersilahkan pria berambut hitam pekat itu masuk. Demi Dewa, Yongjae tak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Akan tetapi, satu fakta mengejutkan dari dirinya membuat ia panik sendiri. Ia melihat betapa hancurnya huniannya. Yongjae dengan segera merapikan barang-barang yang tercecer di kursi.

"Maaf! Aku pulang malam dan pergi pukul lima pagi. Aku mempunyai waktu beres-beres hanya di hari cuti saja."

Alasan Yongjae hanya membuat Jaebum tersenyum. "Flatmu mungil dan imut seperti dirimu."

Blush! Bolehkah Yongjae percaya diri? Baru saja telinganya menangkap sebuah pujian yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya imut. Yongjae memang lelaki, tetapi ketika pria yang kau sukai mengatakan dirinya imut, entah kenapa itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sepertinya pujian Jaebum berhasil membuat Yoongjae gugup sekarang.

"Akan aku ambilkan minum."

"Tidak perlu!"

Langkah Yongjae langsung terhenti. "Lalu,,, Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak!,,, Aku,,, Aku hanya teringat tawaranmu untuk datang ke flatmu!"

Yongjae baru ingat. Benar sekali. Kemarin ia menawarkan Jaebum untuk datang ke flatnya. Yongjae duduk di sebelah Jaebum. Bukan sengaja, tetapi Yongjae hanya memiliki satu sofa panjang ini saja. Itupun ia beli untuk tempat tidur ketika ia terlalu lelah untuk melangkah ke kamar sepulang kerja.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Yongjae dengan senyuman manisnya. Yongjae yakin Jaebum ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan itu pasti mengenai pekerjaanya, atau yang lebih tak enak lagi, itu tentang Jinyoung.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal. Aku ingin menceritakannya tapi terlalu menjijikan untuk aku ingat."

Insting Yongjae membawanya pada masalah kelas cooper Jaebum. Seperti yang pernah Jaebum katakan bahwa kelas itu adalah pelacur panggilan, dan jika benar. Jaebum berarti sudah mulai bekerja malam ini. Yongjae memang tak banyak tau, tetapi dari cerita Jaebum selama ini, itu berarti Jaebum sekarang harus berhubungan seks dengan berbeda-beda pria setiap harinya. Yongjae meringis, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya itu. memang kelas Jaebum sebelumnya lebih baik, setidaknya dia melakukan seks sehat dua kali seminggu.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja mengingat beban kerjaku!"

"Apakah benar-benar tak ada cara lain untuk keluar selain di tebus? Bukankah kau bisa lapor polisi? Bukankah ini termasuk perbudakan dan perdagangan manusia?"

"Pemilik Cats Bar bukan orang yang mudah di kalahkan dengan hukum, Yongjae! Dia bahkan mendapatkan ijin usaha dan lindungan dari negara. Itu tak masuk akal tetapi begitulah kenyataanyan.,,," Jaebum menghel nafas frustasi. ",,, Bahkan gajikupun juga ikut turun. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan hidup seperti ini?!"

"Kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau!" Kata-kata gila itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yongjae. Entahlah! Ia hanya tak bisa melihat Jaebum terpuruk seperti itu.

Jaebum tersenyum mendengar tawaran Yongjae. "Apa kau akan selalu baik padaku setelah apa yang aku lakukan?"

Ya, Yongjae masih ingat jelas betapa sombongnya Jaebum ketika sukses dengan dunianya, dan Jaebum memang tega bersikap pura-pura tak mengenal Yongjae. Tapi Yongjae tau Jaebum hanya sedang terlena dengan duniawi. Seberapa terlenanya Jaebum, ia yakin Jaebum akan sadar nantinya.

"Kau temanku sejak kecil. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta itu."

"Cho Yongjae!"

"Hm?!"

"Terimakasih!"

"emm,,, Untuk?"

"Untuk selalu menjadi teman setiaku!"

Yongjae kembali tersenyum. "Sama-sama!"

Seperti ini lebih baik. Yongjae tak pernah bermasalah jika cintnya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang penting ia dan Jaebum masih berhubungan baik. Bagi Yongjae, bisa dekat dengan Jaebum saja sudah cukup. Bahkan melihat Jaebum tersenyum juga cukup baginya. Karena ia mencintai Jaebum dengan tulus.

.

.

.

tbc (-.^) v

.

.

Mind to review?. Kritik sangat diperbolehkan disini.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

SOPHIS GALLERY

Pada Jum'at galeri seni yang terletak di distrik 218 Yeoksam-ro, Gangnam-gu, Seoul itu membuka sebuah pameran fotography yang cukup besar. Sebuah pameran yang menampilkan karya dari photographer terbaik di korea. Dari Lanscape yang membuat orang kagum, traditional food photograph yang paling banyak menarik perhatian, Siluet, sampai sebuah foto dengan objek manusia yang membuat penikmat seni sedikit berfikir. Di space kanan gedung itu adalah karya milik Ravi. Sebuah karya yang menampilkan puluhan flower boys yang sempurna.

Membuat audiens bisa melihat sudut pandangnya sebagai seorang gay adalah hal yang ingin ia tunjukan. Meski banyak dari pengunjung yang tak bisa mengerti dan mereka hanya bisa mengagumi keindahan seorang pria cantik saja. Ravi tak masalah, selama pengunjung masih bisa mengaguminya, karena memang begitulah perasaannya ketika melihat bottom di Cats Bar, Mengagumi mereka.

Ken tersenyum terkejut melihat banyaknya pengunjung pameran. Sebagai seorang pekerja prostitusi profesional ia tentu harus mengetahui beberapa tokoh-tokoh penting. Dari pemilik hotel terkenal, seorang manager dan entah kenapa ken juga melihat beberapa orang yang sering berkunjung ke Cats Bar.

 _'Dimana Ravi?'_

Ken terus mencari, sampai di sisi kanan gedung beberapa orang menatap dan menunjuk Ken. Membuat pria manis itu mengerutkan kening karena takut ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Ken mencoba untuk berjalan dengan percaya diri, Hingga ia melihat foto seseorang yang familiar.

 _'Bukankah itu Junior?,,, Dia kelihatan sangat Innocent.'_

Ken tak bisa menyembunyuikan senyum dan rasa penasaran. Ia menatap papan keterangan dan alisnya naik. Itu karya Ravi. Sekilas suatu kata terngiang. Sebuah kata yang mengingatkannya akan keindahan sebuah subjek.

'Kau harus tau, Bahwa sebuah subjek bisa berubah menjadi objek yang indah.'

Ken kembali tersenyum, sedikit memperlihatkan giginya. Puas menatap foto Junior ia pindah pada hasil photography Ravi berikutnya. Kali ini adalah foto Jin yang sedang tersenyum seperti melihat seseorang dengan penuh cinta. Foto jin sangat mencerminkan pribadinya yang penuh kasih dan warna pink memang selalu pas dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Lalu sebelah foto Jin ada foto Yoongi yang sedang menatap sesuatu dengan pandangan gelap, ia tau persis ekspresi itu karena ia pernah mengalaminya. Tatapan kelam seorang Min Yoongi yang akan menghukum setiap kucing yang melakukan kesalahan. Foto Yoongi memang tak kalah bagus, tetapi bagi kucing b seperti dirinya, itu menjadi kesan yang menakutkan. Ken tak bisa lama-lama melihatnya dan ia yakin kucing di cats bar tak akan pernah bisa menatap Yoongi lama-lama, meskipun itu di dalam bentuk sebuah foto. Ken segera melangkah, melirik objek berikutnya, dan kali ini adalah objek yang sukses membuatnya tertawa kecil. Itu Kim Taehyung, Kucing trouble maker kelas gold yang terkenal jenaka itu. Sepertinya Ravi bukan hanaya memotret seseorang dengan indah tetapi setiap foto yang diambil Ravi juga mencerminkan pribadi orang tersebut, dan Ken bisa merasakannya langsung begitu melihat fotonya. Terlebih foto Kim Taehyung yang sedang tertawa memperlihatkan senyum perseginya, itu manis dan terlihat atractif. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menyimpulkan, tetapi sebuah devinisi muncul begitu saja ketika melihat hasil foto yang Ravi pamerkan.

"Ken!"

Panggil suara berat seseorang yang sangat Ken kenal. Ken tersenyum dan menoleh. "Ravi!"

Ken langsung memeluk sapa pria itu. "Ravi ini semua indah!,,, Kau benar! Suatu subjek bisa menjadi objek yang indah. Aku bisa melihatnya dari fotomu."

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya?"  
"Belum! Aku baru sampai foto Kim Taehyung dan Barusan, Kau memamerkan foto Master Min. Apa itu mendapat persetujuan?"

"Aku mengundang orang-orang yang menjadi objek fotoku, tetapi mereka semua belum tau kalau aku memamerkan foto mereka."

"Jadi kau mengundang orang-orang cats bar? Pantas aku melihat beberapa pelanggan disana."

"Ya! Sebagian dari mereka aku juga yang mengundang."

Ken melangkah menuju foto berikutnya. Kali ini adah foto meja DJ dengan orang-orang menari di lantai dansa.

"Ini bukan foto satu orang tetapi, Tunggu!,,," Ken memperhatikannya seksama dan jelas sekali itu tangan DJ-Hope. ",,, Ini tangan DJ-Hope bukan?"

"Yup!"

Kerutan muncul di kening Ken, sebelumnya adalah foto-foto wajah dan ekspresi wajah seseorang yang di fokuskan tetapi kali ini, hanya tangan. Tak bisa menebak, ia kemudian bertanya. "Foto sebelumnya adalah foto wajah. Tapi kenapa DJ-Hope hanya tangannya saja? Aku tak mengerti maksudnya."

"Karyaku bukan untuk kau fikirkan tetapi dirasakan!. Coba kau perhatikan dan rasakan apa yang kau lihat dari foto ini."

Ken melihat lagi foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya lebih seksama. Sebuah meja DJ dan orang-orang menari, itu semua menyenangkan. Karena ia selalu tau DJ-Hope selalu bermain dengan musik yang menyenangkan.

"Menyenangkan?"

Ravi tersenyum mendengar devinisi yang ragu dari Ken. "Kau tau foto ini diambi dari sisi J-Hope bukan?"

"Ya!"

"Ini adalah apa yang J-Hope lihat. Ini adalah sudut pandang seorang DJ-Hpoe ketika dia sedang bekerja."

Ken membuka mulut dan mengangguk. "A~! Aku mengerti sekarang!,,," Ken memandang foto itu lagi. ",,, Jadi ini rasanya menjadi seorang Hoseok ketika sedang bekerja?."

"Kau memahaminya."

Ken mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuat foto yang memiliki makna sedalam itu?! Kau memang sangat hebat."

Bersama Ravi, Ken menikmati setiap hasil foto pameran. Bukan hanya foto milik Ravi tetapi semua foto pameran yang ada disitu Ken melihatnya. Ravi selalu menjelaskan setiap foto yang Ken tak mengeri maksudnya. Tentang Juxtaposition dan semua pengertian tentang photography. Selalu ada makna dan pesan di dalam sebuah seni, hanya itu yang Ken tau. Tetapi bagaimana menangkap pesan itu, terkadang seniman hanya memberikan pesan pada orang yang mengerti dunia mereka. Orang yang masih awam seperti Ken tentu saja tak bisa membaca simbol maupun pesan dalam sebuah karya seni. Bahkan ketika Ken menjelaskan lebih dalam, itu justru membuatnya semakin tak mengerti. Sampai di foto terakhir yang memperlihatkan sebuah bukit ilalang ken merasa sedikit lega karena sungguh banyak dari foto-foto sebelumnya yang menggunakan teori semiotika yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Beruntung yang terakhir adalah foto landscape yang bisa ia nikmati.

"Pameran yang sangat indah! Tak terasa aku sudah ada di karya yang terakhir."

"Siapa bilang ini yang terakhir?"

Ken menatap Ravi terkesima. "Masih ada lagi? Apa di lantai atas?"

...

'Kau semakin terlihat cantik'

Sebuah teks pesan dari nomor tanpa nama itu muncul di ponsel Jimin. Sebuah pesan yang singkat tetapi berhasil mencuri rasa penasarannya. Ia memang sering mendengar kalimat ini setelah menjadi kucing milik Heechul, tetapi sebuah teks tanpa nama itu hal lain. Jika boleh ia percaya diri, ia berharap itu pesan dari Yoongi. Sebuah pesan singkat dan tanpa basa-basi seperti karakter Min Yoongi. Memikirkannya saja itu sudah membuat Jimin tersenyum. Tak ingin salah kira, Jimin membalas pesan tersebut.

'Terimakasih! Tetapi dengan siapa ini?'

Sebuah balasan ucapan terimakasih untuk pujian dan sebuah kalimat tanya untuk memastikan kalau itu Yoongi atau bukan. Lama Jimin menunggu tetapi balasan pesan belum juga muncul. Padahal ia berharap itu pesan dari Yoongi. Jimin menutup ponselnya dan memasukan ponsel pada saku celananya. Ia akan pergi ke dapur. Tapi selangkah ia keluar kamarnya, ia mendengar bunyi nada pesan dari ponselnya. Secepat kilat, Jimin membuka kunci dan salah! Bukan pesan dari nomor tadi, tetapi pesan dari Taehyung.

'Fotomu terpampang jelas di Sophis gallery. Kau sangat cantik dan aku melihat Yoongi-Hyung membelinya.'

'Yoongi-hyung membeli fotoku? Foto apa?'

'Pameran fotography milik Ravi. Bukankah kau juga di undang? Objek fotonya adalah orang-orang Cats bar. Bahkan ada foto Yoongi Hyung.'

Karena penasaran, Jimin segera berganti pakaian dan pergi. Hari ini Heechul lembur jadi ia tak bisa pergi bersama masternya. Ia hanya menelfon untuk meminta izin pergi. Lalu ketika mendapat izin, Jimin langsung berangkat dengan supir pribadinya.

...

Yongjae tersenyum menatap angka di dalam buku rekeningnya. Kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun menjadi pelayan di dua restoran membuahkan hasil. Ia bisa membeli tempat dan perabot untuk membuka cake shop sendiri. Hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi saja ia akan berhasil. Ia menjadi memiliki kekuatan lebih, tinggal sedikit lagi. Semangatnya semakin bertambah, dengan sigap Yongjae langsung berdiri tegap di depan pintu hotel begitu briving selesai, ia terlalu semangat hingga tak menyadari senyuman dari managernya.

"Dia yang paling banyak mendapatkan penghargaan karyawan terbaik bukan?"

Tanya manager pada supervisor. Sang supervisor melihat orang yang bossnya maksud dan ikut tersenyum.

"Yongjae memang rajin dan pekerja keras terutama demi mencapai mimpinya."

"Mimpi?"

"Ya, Yongjae memiliki mimpi untuk membuka cake shop."

"Cake shop?"

Sang manager mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan sang supervisor untuk kembali bekerja. Iapun kembali ke kantor dan mengumpulkan semua data mengenai Yongjae. Sudah seharusnya yongjae mendapatkan sebuah bonus maupun penghargaan, itu kewajibannya sebagai manager untuk memberikan hak pada setiap karyawan, terlebih karyawan terbaik dan entah bagaimana ia tiba-tiba saja terbayang bagaimana cara waiternya itu tersenyum.

'Dia manis juga'

Tanpa fikir panjang, ia menelfon bagian kasir depan. "Tolong suruh Choi Yongjae ke ruanganku setelah selesai jam kerja!"

'Baik sir'

...

Ravi hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan menarik Ken ke tengah-tengah gedung.

"Apa kau tak penasaran kenapa aku tak memamerkan fotomu di deretan dinding?"

Ken menunduk, Ia tersenyum malu. Ia tak ingin jujur dan menanyakan hal tersebut langsung karena itu sama saja seperti mengatakan sebuah perasaan. Ken memang menyukai Ravi dan ken yakin Ravi juga menyukainya. Tetapi pekerjaan Ken tak bisa membuatnya berani melakukan suatu hubungan yang di sebut cinta. Terlebih pada orang yang hanya menyukainya tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki komitmen dan tanpa ingin memberikan sebuah pengorbanan materi untuknya. Terdengar matrealistis tapi begitulah kenyataannya dan kenyataan yang menjelaskan semuanya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah kucing yang memang diperuntukan untuk diperjual belikan. Menyadari fakta itu, Ken kembali memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ini mungkin bisa membuat lehermu sakit. Tapi lihatlah ke atas!"

Ken mendongak kemudian senyum palsunya memudar. Itu adalah foto-fotonya, ditata melingkar seperti sebuah lukisan atap. Semua close up dengan warna monokrom, bahkan ada foto Ken yang meneteskan air mata, entah kapan Ken mengambilnya.

"Apa kau selama ini menguntitku?,,, " Tanya Ken curiga, Karena sungguh beberapa foto disana adalah momen dimana Ken melakukan kebiasaannya di luar kerja. Dari tempat makan siang sampai ketika Ken masak di dapur apartmennya. ",,, Atau kau menyembunyikan kamera di rumahku?"

Pertanyaan Ken mendadak membuat Ravi tertawa. "Apa kau tak pernah menyadari kamera yang selalu aku arahkan padamu?"

"Aku fikir kau sedang melihat gallery kameramu bukan memfotoku."

"Lalu kapan aku menangis di depanmu? Bagaimana bisa aku mengeluarkan air mata seperti itu? Apa itu Photoshop?"

"Kau pernah makan dirumahku, Kau ingat? Saat aku memasak dan masakannya terlalu pedas untukmu."

Kali ini Ken menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, sungguh memori yang menyenangkan dimana Ravi masak untuknya. Tetapi yang membuatnya heran adalah, ekspresinya yang melankolis seolah ia sedang bersedih. Jika Ravi tak bilang itu fotonya ketika kepedasan, Ken sendiri pasti mengira itu fotonya ketika ia menangis karena sedih.

"Tapi,,, Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan fotoku seperti itu? Itu lebih mirip ekspresi menangis karena sedih bukan menangis karena kepedasan."

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana wajahmu ketika menangis, dan aku ingin saat kau menangis seperti itu kau akan berada di sampingku, mengatakan semua kesedihan yang selama ini kau tutupi."

Deg!

Senyum Ken tiba-tiba menghilang. Bagaimana bisa pria di depannya sangat mengerti dirinya hingga sedalam itu? Bagaimana Ravi bisa tau, bahwa selama ini Ken tersenyum karena terpaksa? Bagaimana Ravi tau, kalau selama ini ia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Tak ada yang tau, bahwa selama ini Ken menutupi kesedihannya karena pekerjaan yang ia geluti. Ken depresi, dan ia pergi ke dokter diam-diam. Ia berusaha terlihat kuat, karena ia tak ingin dikasihani.

"Lalu kenapa ada stampel Cats Bar disana?"

Tanya Ken mengalihkan perhatian, agar ia tak lagi terlihat menyedihkan. Ravi hanya tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Ken. Itulah kenapa aku melakukan ini."

Percayalah, siapa yang bisa menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang yang telah banyak menyentuh hatinya? Ken juga mencintai Ravi, Sangat. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika hal yang paling ia takuti adalah rasa cintanya? Ia takut ia akan mencintai Ravi terlalu dalam sementara ia memiliki pekerjaan semacam 'itu'. Setinggi apapun kelasnya, Ken tetaplah lelaki penghibur.

"Ravi kau tau jika aku tak bisa melakukan suatu hubungan cinta."Seketika Ken sadar bahwa ia berada di tengah-tengah pusat perhatian, akan gawat jika master Min tau. "Bisa kita bicara di luar saja?"

Ken mencoba menarik tangan Ravi tetapi justru malah ia yang ditarik. "Kau tak jujur!"

"Ravi Kita bicara diluar!,,," Ken melihat wajah Ravi yang terlihat sakit hati, dan sungguh ia tak tega melihatnya. ",,, Aku mohon! Kita bisa bahas ini diluar jika kau memang serius."

Seseorang wanita datang mendekati Ravi, menginterupsi pernyataan cintanya.

"Mr. Ravi. Seseorang menginginkan foto Park Jimin segera! Dapatkah anda menandatangani berkas jual beli sekarang?!"

"Tolong tunggu sebentar!"

"Mr. Min Yoongi adalah vip tuan!"

Ken dan Ravi terkejut lalu saling tatap. Ken mendorong punggung Ravi menuju seorang crew pameran. Jika semua tentang Min Yoongi maka itu adalah prioritas. Ken tak ingin Yoongi akan mencari Ravi kemari dan melihat semuanya.

"Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti!"

Ravi mengangguk, mematuhi saran Ken karena memang itu yang terbaik. Ia juga tak ingin Ken mendapat masalah. Ravi melirik deretan karyanya dan kembali mengikuti crew menuju ruang vip. Disana Yoongi sedang duduk menatap lembaran kertas di atas meja. Yoongi menatap Ravi begitu ia duduk.

"Aku tak peduli siapapun yang kau foto, tetapi tidak dengan Park Jimin. Aku ingin kau mencopotnya sekarang juga."

Ravi dan beberapa crew saling lirik. Itu bukanlah situasi biasa dimana ia melihat sebuah karya diambil ketika baru dipajang.

"Apa 10 juta cukup untuk menyingkirkan foto itu?"

...

Baru saja Jimin tiba ia melihat fotonya di copot dari deretan instalasi. Disana ada juga Taehyung dan Ken yang terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu. Jimin mendekati mereka untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang cemburu melihat fotomu diperhatikan banyak orang." Olok-olokan Taehyung berhasil membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening. ",,,Yoongi Hyung baru saja membeli fotomu! Dia pasti terpesona dengan fotomu yang cantik."

'Kau semakin terlihat cantik'

Pesan itu, Jimin mengingatnya. Pesan yang ia baca sebelum ia kemari. Sebuah kalimat yang mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya. Pada perasaan hangat yang dulu pernah ia rasakan dari seorang Min Yoongi. Jimin mengingatnya, bagaimana cara Yoongi menatap dan mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh cinta dimatanya. Sebuah skinship sederhana yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Kau harus mencarinya! Itu sudah jelas, dia masih sangaaatttt mencintaimu!"

Jimin memang ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya, tetapi ia masih sadar diri. Posisisnya sebagai incaran seorang predator gila diluar sana, membuatnya harus hati-hati dengan publikasi yang menyertakan data pribadinya yang sekarang. Jimin yakin Yoongi membeli fotonya hanya karena itu, tetapi satu sisi ia bersyukur karena Yoongi masih menjaganya hingga sekarang. Meskipun degan cara yang dingin dan tak mudah untuk dimengerti kebanyakan orang lain.

Perasaan cintanya pada Yoongi kini menjadi rindu yang membuat hatinya sesak. Ia mencintai tetapi tak dapat mengatakannya, ia merindukan Yoongi tetapi tak bisa melepaskannya. Sebuah cinta yang dibatasi oleh rasa tanggung jawab dan sebuah kontrak, membuat Jimin harus menjadi pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Ia ingin Min Yoongi yang mencintainya dengan penuh perhatian seperti dulu. Jimin terdiam di tengah-tengah gedung, terdiam menatap sebuah dinding kosong tempat dimana foto wajahnya ada disana sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafas.

 _'Hyung! Aku mencintaimu!'_

...

Seorang pria dengan tuxedo berwarna navi menyesap champagne sambil menatap Jimin dari jauh, mengawasi pria manis itu dari balik kerumunan pengunjung.

"Kau memang pintar Min Yoongi, tetapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya seumur hidup dariku."

Senyumnya hilang ketika seorang pria yang ia maksud tiba-tiba datang mendekati bottom yang sudah lama di klaimnya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa champagnenya menjadi pahit dan fikiran jahat memenuhi otaknya, ingin sekali ia memecahkan gelasnya lalu menusuk pria berklit cokelat itu dengan potongan kaca agar ia bisa hidup bersama Jimin. Sebelum pria berkulit putih pucat itu muncul dikehidupan Jimin, Jimin adalah miliknya, Jimin hidup bahagia bersamanya. Melihat propertinya direbut, siapa yang bisa menerima. Terlebih dengan apa yang telah pria itu lakuakan pada Jimin. Sebuah pemikiran gila dengan menjual Jimin hanya untuk menjauhkan Jimin darinya. Pria pucat itu berfikir ia tak baik bagi Jimin tetapi nyatanya dia menjadikan Jimin seorang pelacur yang ditiduri lelaki lain.

Hatinya sakit, melihat mata Jimin. Ia bisa melihat derita dimata bottom itu. Ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Jimin dengan mata yang berisi rasa sakit. Apa yang telah pria pucat itu rebut darinya? Yoongi merebut Jimin hanya untuk dijual dan ia sangat marah sekarang. Tetapi, ia harus berfikir, mencari jalan terbaik untuk menyingkirkan Pria kulit pucat itu dan merbut kembali Jimin.

"Kau hanyalah penipu, dasar brengsek."

...

Jimin masih melamun menatap dinding kosong, hingga ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Jimin memegang punduknya, merasa lemas dan ingin bersimpu, itu perasaan buruk saat bersama masternya yang dulu. Rasa kelam yang dulu pernah menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Jimin!"

Jimin tersentak dan menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia Min Yoongi dan entah kenapa ia merasa buruk melihat mata pria yang sangat ia cintai. Ia sakit merasakan rasa rindu dan cinta yang tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan lagi. Seolah masa lalu membuatnya terpisah diantara pulau-pulau kosong yang tak berpenghuni.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Tanya Yoongi heran, ia ingin membicarakan mengenai kontraknya. Sejujurnya ia perlu meminta keputusan dari Jimin. Dulu Jimin sendiri yang meminta dan setuju berada di bawah menejemnya.

Jimin bersandar di kursi samping Yoongi tanpa berhenti menatap pria berkulit pucat itu, ia merasa haus ingin merasakan cinta darinya. Tetapi Yoongi hanya diam, menyadari tatapan Jimin tapi menghiraukannya, menampik rasa cinta yang selalu terpancar dari mata Jimin.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kantorku!"

"Weo?"

"Kau akan tau nanti!"

Selalu begitu, sifat dingin yang selalu melekat dalam diri Min Yoongi yang sekarang. Jimin selalu berfikir mungkin ini kesalahannya? Mungkinkah ini semua karena kontraknya dengan master kim. Ia tak tau, yang ia tau dulu Yoongi tak sedingin ini, dulu dia hangat. Pria paling hangat dan penuh kasih yang pernah ia temui. Jimin terus diam mengikuti kemana Yoongi akan membawanya. Dan saat Yoongi duduk di kursinya, Jimin ikut duduk di seberang meja kerja Min Yoongi.

"Entah aku harus meminta persetujuanmu atau tidak, tapi aku butuh,,,"

Yoongi memberikan Jimin map, sebuah map berisi pembebasan Jimin dan satu lagi adalah data-data dari orang-orang ternama.

" Heechul meminta pembebasanmu dan itu sama saja kau akan merilis idmu. Dimana kau tinggal orang akan dengan mudah mencarimu."

Seketika Jimin membeku. Ia tak berfikir kesana, ia lupa alasan mengapa ia menjadi kucing, ia lupa dengan semua masalahnya. Jimin bahkan tak bisa bicara. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya?

",,, Aku memberimu pilihan. Ingin tetap lari dengan mencari master baru, atau berurusan dengannya bersama kebebasanmu."

Jimin bingunng, ia merasa tak tau harus memilih yang mana. Ia ingin bebas tapi ia takut dengan masa lalunya, ia juga takut dengan master baru yang bisa membuatnya kembali jauh dari Yoongi.

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu kau tau."

Jimin menunduk, seketika ia ingin menangis. Meratapi nasib hidupnya yang ironis.

"Angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku!"

Jimin melakukannya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata pria yang ia cintai.

"Aku ingin keputusanmu segera."

"Hyung~!"

Jimin tau ia tak bisa terus merepotkan Yoongi. Yoongi memiliki beban keluarga dan tanggung jawab terhadap Cats Bar. Ia tak bisa bergantung dan meminta Yoongi mati untuk dirinya. ia mencintai Yoongi dan membayangkan Yoongi pergi itu lebih mengerikan daripada jarak yang selama ini ia lihat. Yoongi tak seharusnya terus berkorban untuk Jimin. Yoongi Juga manusia dan manusia yang mengejarnya adalah iblis, oleh karena itu Yoongi tak mampu melawannya. Itu sama saja Jimin meminta Yoongi menyebrangi pulau dengan berenang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

...

Kerutan pada kening Yongjae muncul ketika ia memandang pintu ruang manager dan memikirkan alasan mengapa managernya memanggil Yongjae ke kantornya. Dengan tiga kali ketukan, suara manager muda itu terdengar memintanya masuk.

"Selamat malam Mr. Kim. Apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Choi Yongjae!"

"Iya Mr. Kim?!"

"Apa kau memiki sertifikat keahlian mengenai patisserie?"

"Ya Sir. Saya memiliki beberapa."

"Bagus! Aku memintamu kemari ingin membicarakan mengenai produk restoran yang ingin aku buat."

Yongjae menegakan badannya tegang. "Maafkan saya Mr. Kim tetapi,, Bukankah,,"

"Membicarakan Food Product dengan fnb departement?,,," Yongjae mengangguk, dan entah mengapa itu terlihat manis. ",,, Aku membutuhkan pendapatmu mengenai cabang caffe baruku! Aku ingin membuat coffe shop, tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan konsepnya dan product patisserie yang paling diminati pasar."

Anggap saja Yugyeom sedang berpura-pura jadi orang bodoh. Dia lulusan master hospitality of restorant dan baru saja ia menanyakan konsep dan pasar sebuah coffe shop. Itu konyol tapi itulah nyatanya. ia sedang pura-pura bodoh untuk menarik perhatian pria manis di depannya dan sepertinya ia berhasil karena mendengar kata coffe Shop saja itu bisa membuat mata Yongjae berbinar-binar.

"French Patisserie adalah basic tetapi pasar asia lebih menyukai kue dengan tekstur lembut, manis dan indah. Seperti cupcake dan semacam opera."

"Apa kau tau banyak mengenai Patisserie?!"

"Saya hanya menyuakai bidang tersebut dan saya hanya belajar otodidak, jadi mungkin pengetahuan saya tak sebaik anda."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menjadi Chef Pastry di caffe baruku nanti?!"

Yongjae tercekat dengan apa yang baru saja managernya katakan. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya bossnya meminta ia menjadi chef pastry. Sebuah pekerjaan yang sejak dulu ia impikan.

' _Apakah ini mimpi?'_

"Mr. Kim Yugyeom! Im sorry?" Yongjae berani meminta bosnya mengulangi kalimat terakhir yang bosnya katakan, ia ingin memastikan kalau telinganya itu normal atau tidak. Menjadi chef bukanlah hal mudah, ia setidaknya harus sekolah dulu, dan tawaran itu bak fatamorgana mengingat latar belakang pendidikannya.

"Aku memberimu tawaran untuk menjadi chef pastry di caffe yang akan aku buat! Apa kau keberatan?"

Demi apapun Yongjae tak bermimpi! "Tentu saja saya bersedia sir!" dan Yongjae menerima tawaran itu begitu saja. Dalam otaknya, ia hanya berfikir tentang mimpinya dan kesempatan emas itu merupakan batu loncatan yang sangat bagus untuknya. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga tak menyadari motif dibalik rencana bosnya.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Maaf jarang update!

Di rumah ada monster-monster yang selalu recokin aku kalau lagi asyik nulis.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Cats Bar

* * *

BTS GOT7 VIXX

BL +18

Rate M

* * *

Apa yang barusan bosnya tawarkan? Yongjae masih setengah sadar mencoba mencernanya. Kim Yugyeom boss muda tampan yang usianya lebih muda darinya, baru saja meminta Yongjae menjadi chef pastry di caffe baru yang akan bosnya buat, belum lagi permintaan bosnya yang meminta ia mengurus dekorasi dan lain sebagainya. "Apakah ini mimpi? Fatamorgana? Atau aku sedang berhayal?"

TIIIN TIIIIIN

Suara klakson mobil membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Yongjae menoleh, melihat siapa orang yang hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Dengan masih memegang dadanya, Yongjae kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"Hyung! Kau membuatku serangan jantung."

Jaebum tertawa manis hingga matanya terlihat terpejam membentuk bulan sabit, dan itu merupakan hal yang paling indah dimata Yongjae.

"Maaf! Butuh tumpangan?!"

"Tentu saja!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Yongjae masuk ke dalam dan duduk di samping Jaebum.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Yongjae menggelengkan kepala, ia hanya makan sandwich jam tiga tadi. Pekerjaannya membuat Yongjae hanya bisa makan sandwich setiap pagi, siang dan sore. Ia hanya bisa makan makanan berat ketika pulang jam malamnya, dan itu bukan lagi disebut dinner tapi Late night. Biasanya, Yongjae akan makan ayam, atau makanan apapun yang ia temui ketika perjalanan pulang, tapi kali ini sepertinya lain. Jaebum mengajaknya makan, dan ia tau itu akan mahal. Sebenarnya itu tak masalah jika menyangkut uang, ia punya banyak uang. Meskipun harus menghemat, tetapi makan enak sesekali tak masalah bukan? Apalagi itu harus bersama Jaebum. Kesempatan yang sangat langka ini tak akan Yongjae sia-siakan.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju lift dengan canggung. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama mereka akan makan berdua. Semenjak ke kota ini, Jaebum menjauh dari Yongjae dan itu sedikit membuatya tak enak hati hingga akhirnya menciptakan kecanggungan.

"Aku sangat menyukai restorant ini, suasananya sangat mewah dan mereka punya banyak makanan yang enak."

Ucap Jaebum mencoba memecah keheningan. Yongjae hanya tersenyum mengangguk. "Apa kau sering makan disini?"

"Ya!"

 _'Aku harus mentraktirnya makanan paling mahal disini'_ batin Jaebum. Ia tak pernah memberikan apapun pada Yongjae, dan ini bisa juga ia gunakan sebagai rasa terimakasih terhadap pertemanan mereka. Sungguh hubungan yang sangat berharga dimana ia bisa menemukan teman yang sesungguhnya. Sebuah hubungan pertemanan dimana Yongjae menerima Jaebum dikala senang maupun susah. Yongjae selalu ada di sampingnya, tetapi pekerjaannya membuat ia buta, dan kini ia menyadarinya, dan menyesalinya. Dengan kejadian ini, Jaebum tentu tak akan melepaskan teman sebaik dan setulus Yongjae. Jaebum memasukan tangannya pada coat yang ia pakai, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari sakunya.

"Damn!" umpatnya menyadari ia lupa menyimpan dompeetnya di dalam mobil.

"Apa terjadi masalah?"

"Dompetku di mobil, Kau tunggulah di dalam dan pesan dulu."

"hey! Biar pakai uangku dulu!"

"Tidak! Aku ingin membayar untukmu!"

Sebelum Yongjae menolak lagi, Jaebum sudah benar-benar hilang di balik dinding. Terpaksa ia harus pergi sendiri. Ia masih menunggu lift sampai, sesorang dengan wibawa yang luar biasa berjalan menuju ke arah lift yang sama dan bagai sebuah sihir, lift itu terbuka begitu saja. Seolah seperti itu terbuka hanya untuk pria itu. Bahan sihir itu membuat Yongjae minggir dan membiarkan pria itu dan asistennya masuk duluan.

'Apakah dia itu raja atau semacamnya? Kenapa aku begitu terintimidasi hingga harus mengalah untuknya? Bukankah aku yang sejak tadi menunggu lift?'

"Anda tidak masuk tuan?" Tanya pria di samping pria berwibawa itu, yang yongjae yakini pasti asistennya.

"Ya!"

Yongjae masuk dan berdiri di belakang mereka. Ia kagum, sosoknya tinggi dan memiliki pesona pemimpin yang luar biasa.

"Suruh Yugyeom cepat!"

"Yes sir!"

 _'Yugyeom?'_ Yongjae tersenyum, ia berfikir semoga yang orang itu maksud bukan Kim Yugyeom yang bosnya itu.

DIM! Lampu lift tiba-tiba saja mati beserta berhentinya laju lift. Membuat jantung Yongjae terlonjak. Dengan cepat ia segera menekan tombol bantuan dan berteriak minta tolong.

'Maafkan kami Tuan, ada pemadaman dan tim kami mengalami gangguan teknis untuk menyalakan generator gedung ini'

"Yack! Hotel macam apa yang tak ta info update pemadaman listrik? Lalu kau akan membiarkan kami disini mati kehabisan oksigen? Cepat cari bantuan!"

'Anda tidak akan kehabisan oksigen karena anda bisa membuka fentilasi di atas dinding lift!'

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menyuruh pelanggan membuka fentilasi lift? Yang benar saja!"

Yongjae menunggu jawaban tetapi tidak ada, ia mengucapkan kata hallo dan menekan tombol berulang-ulang. Setelah ia merasa lelah menunggu jawaban, Yongjae bersandar di dinding dan menatap dua orang berjas rapi itu malah berdiri dengan tenang. Yongjae membuka tangannya tanda ia menyerah dengan situasi. Bagaimana ia terjebak di lift dengan keamanan buruk bersama dua orang yang tak peduli, seolah masalah terjebak di lift itu hal biasa bagi mereka.

"Apa kalian punya ide agar kita bisa keluar dari lift ini?! Apa kalian tak merasa takut dengan situasi buruk yang mungkin terjadi?!"

Mark dan asistennya melirik Yongjae dan seketika sebuah kontak aneh terjalin di antara Mark dan Yongjae, mengenai sebuah perasaan familiar. Perasaan naluriah mengenai gender mereka. Walaupun Yongjae masih virgin dan belum pernah berkomunikasi dengan teman gay selain Jaebum tapi felling itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Tentang status gender Mark, Yongjae memiliki perasaan itu, merasa bahwa Mark adalah top. Begitupun sebaliknya, Mark melihat Yongjae sebagai bottom. Mark melirik asistennya yang juga seorang top terlihat tertarik dengan Yongjae, membuat batin Yongjae sedikit tertekan dan was-was. Bagaimana tidak, asistennya yang bernama Lee Seunghyun itu adalah player. Seperti seekor serigala kelaparan yang bisa meniduri siapapun bottom yang menarik dimatanya. Merasa kasihan dengan kelinci yang terpojok oleh serigala, Mark menegur asistennya.

"Lee Seunghyun! Jika ponsel sinyalmu ada, hubungi asisten sekertaris Choi Hyeyoon dan katakan aku terjebak disini."

Asisten Mark mencari ponsel di sakunya tanpa sedikitpun berpaling pandangan dari bottom manis di depannya. Ia melakukan pencarian lalu menekan tombol panggilan. "Aku ingin melaporkan kelalaian pelayanan di hotel anda! Mr. Tuan dari MJ terjebak di dalam lift dan mereka mengabaikan keluhan kami. Tolong tangani ini secepatnya!"

' _MJ perusahaan Engineer Architect Contractor terbaik di korea itu?'_

Bak sihir lagi lampu menyala tetapi entah bagaimana lift itu turun dan berhenti, membuat sedikit goncangan yang membuat Yongjae reflek memeluk lengan orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Yongjae memejamkan mata erat dan meneriakan nama ibunya. Ia memiliki dosa besar pada ibunya karena telah menolak tawaran ibunya terhadap pasangan yang ibunya pilih dan belum lagi pernyataanya bahwa ia menyukai lelaki, itu menyakiti ibunya dan Yongjae selalu terbayang akan kesalahannya itu. Ia mencintai ibunya dan wajah kecewa itu selalu menggerogotinya dengan rasa bersalah.

Ding! Suara lift itu bagaikan keajaiban yang membuatnya membuka mata. Secepat kilat ia menarik kedua pria itu keluar dari lift agar mereka bisa selamat.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Yongjae dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedua pria itu justru ingin sekali membalik pertanyaan itu, pasalnya wajah Yongjaelah yang pucat dan berkeringat. Itu jelas ciri-ciri orang anemia dan ya, detik berikutnya, Yongjae merasa badanya seperti melayang dan semua warna menjadi biru dan hijau.

"YONGJAE!" ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan seseorang yang menggema ruangan. Itu suara Jaebum dan bosnya. Yongjae menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan tatapan heran, ada empat orang yang mengerubunginya dengan wajah panik. Yongjae yakin pantatnya sudah menempel di lantai karena pantatnya terasa dingin.

"Yongjae! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"

Jaebum menarik tangan Yongjae untuk membantunya naik ke punggungnya. Tapi kesadaran tiba-tiba muncul, dan melihat bagaiman wajah pemilik MJ itu menjadi sedikit kelam.

"Hyung! Aku hanya lapar dan butuh istirahat! Tidak usah membawaku ke rumah sakit."

"Apa kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

Segerombolan orang datang dan mencoba menanyakan keadaan Yongjae. Itu adalah manager dan beberapa tim inti dari hotel. Mereka meminta maaf atas kecelakaan lift tadi terutama pada Mark. Yongjae memang tau MJ tapi ia tak pernah melihat wajahnya dan jujur ia kagum. Pria muda seperti mark sudah memiliki aset jutaan. Tetapi, entah perasaannya atau tidak, ia merasa mark dan Jaebum memiliki tatapan yang nyalang satu sama lain. itu jelas terlihat, terutama Jaebum. Ia tau betul bagaimana tatapan matanya ketika membenci seseorang.

...

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku kalau aku mencintaimu Ken!"

"Ravi, kau tau masalahnya tak semudah itu!"

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku?! Sedikitpun?!"

Tidak mungkin ia tak mencintai Ravi. Setelah apa yang selama ini pria itu berikan padanya, dengan semua cinta yang bisa ken rasakan dari Ravi. Tapi ia kenal Ravi, bagaimana kondisi profesi Ravi dan penghasilannya, dan isi flat kecilnya yang berisi semua alat-alat fotonya. Jika saja ia tak memiliki kontrak hidup dan masa lalu yang sangat kelam, ia bisa menerima kondisi ekonomi Ravi. Sepertinya celah gedung yang sempit itu membuat Ken dan Ravi merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan ta sadar ketika seorang pria tinggi dan kurus memandang mereka sebal.

"Aku datang kemari tanpa di jemput atau disambut dan si bodoh itu malah sibuk dengan kekasihnya. ck ck ck."

"Apa kau mencemaskan bayaran kebebasanmu? Ken, berapapun akan aku bayar asal kau bisa bebas dan aku akan bahagia jika kau bersedia hidup bersamaku!"

Pria kurus itu tersentak. _'Wait? Bayaran kebebasan? Berapapun akan dia bayar? Jangan katakan kalau kekasihnya itu adalah kucing!_ '

"Aku tak bisa membebanimu Ravi, Kau tau harga kebebasanku tidaklah murah. Bahkan penghasilanku selama setahun saja tak akan cukup."

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya!"

Ken membeku. 2,5 juta dolar adalah harga yang harus ditebus untuk kebebasan kelas Diamon. Dan itu harga yang terlalu mahal bahkan untuk orang kayapun, mereka lebih memikirkan uang sebanyak itu untuk invest saham. Hanya orang yang terlalu kaya saja yang sanggup membeli kucing seharga 2,5 juta dolar. "Apa kau gila?"

"Ya! Aku gila!"

"Darimana kau dapat semua uang itu? Ini 2,5 juta dolar Ravi, bukan won!"

"Aku tau!"

"Ravi, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini!"

Lagi-lagi perasaan kecewa dan keraguan itu muncul. Perasaan bahwa Ken tak benar-benar mencintainya selalu mucul ketika pria itu menolak cintanya. "Apa kau tak ingin hidup bersamaku?"

Jantung Ravi terasa terpompa lebih keras begitu melihat setetes air mata turun melewati pipi halus ken. Seketika, pertanyaanya menjadi salah bagaikan pisau yang ia tusukan pada hati Ken. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat air mata pria manis itu, padahal ken selalu memaksakan senyum ketika sedih. Memang ia ingin Ken jujur dengan perasaannya dan menangis ketika sedih seperti yang seharusnya. Tetapi sekarang, tangis itu menjadi hal yang paling Ravi benci dan ia tak pernah ingin melihatnya lagi. Ravi mendekat dan memeluk ken dalam pelukannya agar ia tak melihat wajah sedih pria yang ia cintai.

"Aku ingin, sangat ingin. Tetapi membebanimu dengan materi, aku merasa semua ini salah. Tolong jangan membuatku merasa terbebani dengan pengorbanan yang sangat besar. Aku memiliki tabungan untuk kebebasanku sendiri. Aku hanya perlu satu tahun lagi."

"dan membiarkanmu menjadi budak seks selama itu? Aku tak bisa! Aku tak tahan ken. Melihatnya membuetku muak. Apa kau tak bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya aku melihatmu tersiksa dengan semua ini?"

Nafas Ravi memburu, dan kilas balik ketika Ken selalu memaksakan senyum pada pria yang disebutnya master selalu menjadi duri dalam daging. Ken tak menyukainya, ia 100% yakin. Ken bukan Taehyung yang menyukai pekerjaan semacam itu. Kini mata basah Ken justru membuatnya semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang itu?"

"Aku memilikinya!."

"Aku takut kau mendapat masalah, aku tak ingin membebanimu!"

"Jika aku berfikir kau beban untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini? Aku meminjamnya dari adikku!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang melunasi hutangmu!"

"Itu tak perlu!,,," Sela pria kurus yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan kedua sejoli yang beradu beban asmara. ",,,sebenarnya, aku pernah meminjami modal untuk kakakku. Akulah yang sebenarnya berhutang padanya, tetapi ayahku melarangku memberikan uang pada si maniak foto ini. Jadi uang yang aku berikan itu sebenarnya uang kakakku."

"Bam-bam!?"

"ya ini aku!"

Ravi melihat jam tangannya lalu memukul keningnya sendiri. Hari ini seharusnya ia menjemput adiknya di bandara setelah acara penembakan. Tapi semua diluar rencana, Penembakan yang ia fikir akan membuat ken menangis bahagia malah jadi serumit ini.

"oh tuhan!Maafkan aku, aku fikir kau masih di perjalannan. Kenapa kau tak menelfonku ketika sampai di bandara?"

"oh ya? Coba buka ponselmu bodoh!"

Ravi melakukan apa yang adiknya perintahkan dan ia meringis. Ada 17 panggilan dan 4 pesan serta pulahan chat dari nama yang sama. sepertinya ia tadi terlalu fokus dengan kekasihnya hingga ia tak merasakan poselnya bergetar.

...

Karena kejadian lift tadi, Mark akhirnya memutuskan makan di tempat lain.

"Kau mengenal lelaki yang terjebak di lift bersamaku tadi?"

"Dia,,," Yugyeom mengerlingkan mata kirinya, kode bahwa dia sedang berniat mendekati pria manis yang memiliki tawa lebar itu. ",,, Aku ingin membuat Coffe shop kecil, dan biar dia yang mengurus segalanya."

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Akan!"  
"Kau membuat Coffe Shop begitu saja untuknya? kau bercanda!"

"Ini taktik Hyung! Memancing ikan besar kau butuh umpan lebih besar dan pancing lebih panjang dan kuat. Dia punya uang dan mungkin aku bisa berbagi modal dan penghasilan."

"Dia mungkin kucing! Kau bisa menemukannya di Cats Bar dengan mudah."

"Itu mustahil. Aku tau dia, pagi dia bekerja di Cake Shop hingga sore, setelah itu dia bekerja di tempatku hingga malam. Kau fikir berapa jam dia punya waktu tidur huh?!,,, Tunggu! Ini aneh! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran kalau dia itu kucing?"

"Hanya menebak!"

"Eyyy! Aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang suka menebak atau semacamnya hyung!"  
Mark menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali mencari alasan mengalihkan topik itu, tapi Mark tau betul Yugyeom itu tipe yang akan selalu ingin tau.

"Temannya itu Im Jaebum."

"Jaebum?,,, Jaebum yang selingkuhan petsmu itu?"

"Ya!" Jawab Mark pasrah mengakui bahwa hubungannya dengan Jinyoung selama ini buanlah kekasih, melainkan hanya kucing dan master. Hati Jinyoung bukan untuknya, tapi untuk pria bernama Im Jaebum. Itu menyakitinya, membuatnya sadar bahwa cintanya kini menjadi obsesi untuk memiliki Jinyoung. Ingin sekali mark menyerah, tetapi ia selalu ragu. Sekedar melepas Jinyoung keluar rumah saja, rasanya hatinya sangat resah. Terlebih jika ia harus membebaskannya, mungkin Mark akan lebih tersakiti.

"Wait! Jika aku mendekati Yongjae, kau bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya."

Mark mengerutkan kening tanda tak faham. Melihat ekspresi Mark, Yugyeom mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan lalu berbisik. "Bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kucingmu dan selingkuhannya tau kalau teman selingkuhannya adalah kekasih sahabatmu? Mengundang mereka dalam satu meja dan memojokan mereka pasti menyenangkan."

"Itu tidak lucu!"

"ini akan lucu jika kekasihmu adalah sahabat dari selingkuhan kucingmu!"

Mark melirik Yugyeom was-was menconba mencerna candaan sahabatnya. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Aku serius! Kau boleh memacari Yugyeom. Setelah aku berhasil 'memasukinya' lebih dulu."

"Kau menjijikan!"

Lelucon kotor Yugyeom sama sekali tak membuat Mark tertawa atau tersenyum, tetapi lelucon sahabatnya itu mampu membuat Mark berfikir. Ia memikirkan lagi tentang sebuah ide dimana ia memacari sahabat selingkuhan Jinyoung. Selama ini, ia terlalu bersikap baik dan memuja Jinyoung hingga kebaikannya justru membuat orang lain malah bersikap tak tahu diri. Mark fikir tak ada salahnya jika ia membalaskan dendamnya dengan memacari seorang pria yang mungkin akan membuat Jinyoung sakit hati sebagai hukuman atas kesalahan yang selama ini petsnya buat.

...

Mata Jimin berkedip perlahan lalu menghela nafas memandang yoongi dari sisi kursi depan. Sang pemilik mobil tak sedikitpun lepas pandangan dari depan, bahkan melirikpun tidak. Tapi Yoongi tau Jimin menatapnya. Yoongi barusaja memberika pilihan yang bukan Jimin inginkan. Dulu memang ia yang tak ingin merepotkan Yoongi, tapi entah kenapa ia semakin takut kehilangan Yoongi. Karena semakin hari, ia merasa Yoongi dan Jimin terasa semakin menjauh, terasa bahwa Yoongi akan lebih jauh lagi darinya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu maka katakan!"

"Hyung!"

"Weo?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?."

"Katakan!"

"em,,, ini tentang kontrakku!,,, Tidak bisakah kau menyelamatkanku kali ini?" Sebuah rasa takutlah yang membuat Jimin berani bertanya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecut. "Menyelamatkanmu?,,, Aku sudah memberimu pilihan Jimin. Itu adalah cara untuk menyelmatkanmu!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!,,, Hyung,,, Aku masih mencintaimu! Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?"

Yoongi terdiam sebelum ia menancapkan gas dan berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi. Tangan Yoongi terlihat menggenggam strir dengan sangat gerak kemarahan Yoongi, Jimin merasa menyesal katena mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tak ia katakan. Meskipun dalam hati ia merasa lega karena telah mengatakan kata cinta yang sudah lama ingin ia ungkapkan. Tetapi sepertinya itu sangat membebani Yoongi.

"Berhentilah membicarakan omong kosong Park Jimin! Apa yang selama ini telah aku berikan itu sudah lebih dari cukup!,,, Tidak ada cinta dalam bisnis, Aku sudah menegaskannya dari dulu."

"Mianhae!" Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja, berada di dekat orang yang ia cintai tetapi merasa begitu jauh. "Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu Hyung! Aku tau aku salah, aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu lagi dulu. Tapi,,, semakin hari aku terus merasa hyung semakin jauh dariku! Aku hiks,, Aku hanya sesak. Aku tak bisa menahan semua perasaan ini. Aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu hyung."

Jimin mengucapkan kata rindu sambil menangis tersenggal dan entah mengapa semua itu membuat kerah kemeja Yoongi yang ia pakai terasa mencekik dan udara terasa sesak. Yoongi keluar mencari udara lebih, membiarkan Jimin menangis di dalam mobilnya sendirian. Pilihan Jimin dulu merupakan penolakan bagi perasaannya. Yoongi mencintai Jimin lebih dari nyawanya, tetapi masalah dulu menyangkut keluarganya. Itu pilihan berat dimana ia memilih Jimin tetapi Jimin malah memintanya untuk melepaskannya. Mencintai Jimin adalah kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tetapi sekuat apapun ia menolak hatinya tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Selama ini ia dengan bodoh hanya mencoba mengerti. Perasaan takut Jimin pada masternya dulu lebih besar daripada rasa cinta Jimin kepadanya. Jimin hanyalah anak usia belasan, dia masih belia dan dia sudah banyak sekali mengalami kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

Semua itu berawal dari rasa iba. Saat ia menjadi seorang guru les piano di sebuah lembaga pelatihan seni swasta. Pertama ia melihat Jimin, tak ada yang aneh dari Jimin, dia dulu terlihat seperti layaknya remaja lainnya yang menyukai dance, justru Jimin terlihat sangat menikmati passionnya. Jimin tersenyum dan selalu tertawa, dia adalah tipe anak yang periang, sampai Yoongi melihat luka di tubuh kecil anak itu. Jimin menggunakan bedak untuk menutupi luka di wajahnya. Anak itu berfikir bisa membohongi semua orang, tetapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Luka ungu itu masih bisa Yoongi lihat meskipun tertutup rapi dengan bedak. Terlebih bagaimana anak itu kesulitan duduk. Awalnya Yoongi mengabaikannya, sampai ia melihatnya. Titik dimana anak bernama Park Jimin itu meringkuk sendirian di dalam gelapnya ruang dance. Yoongi yang piket tentu harus menjaga gedung itu aman dan melihat seorang anak yang belum pulang, Yoongi mendekatinya.

"Hey Hakseng! Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Anak itu tak menjawab, masih duduk meringkuk dengan menutupi wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Yoongi fikir anak itu tidur, ia hendak memarahinya tetapi niatnya hilang begitu ia menepuk pundak anak itu. Tangannya terkulai lemas dan kepalanya terjatuh begitu saja ke sisi dinding. Itu Park Jimin, anak tari yang selama ini ia perhatikan.

"Park Jimin hakseng!"

Yoongi berusaha membangunkannya dengan menepuk pipinya berulang kali tetapi anak itu tetap saja memejamkan matanya. Yoongi menarik anak itu lalu dengan sigap membopongnya ke luar sekolah menuju mobilnya. Yoongi mendudukan Jimin di kursi depan dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, tetapi ia melihat noda darah di seragamnya yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Yoongi membuka kancing baju anak itu dan nafas Yoongi tercekat. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka memar memanjang seperti bekas cambukan dan goresan luka yang membuat darah segar keluar dari kulit lebamnya.

"Siswa anda sepertinya telah mengalami pelecehan seksual seosangnim!"

Yoongi tersentak. Tidak, Yoongi tak mengira akan sejauh itu. Ia fikir luka itu adalah hasil dari khasus penganiayaan atau bully. "Pelecehan?"

Dokter itu terlihat bingung. Tapi Yoongi terus menatapnya untuk minta penjelasan lebih. "Setelah saya memeriksa seluruh tubuh Park Jimin saya melihat ada tanda-tanda seksual dalam tubuhnya, dan itu adalah,,, luka sodomi." Dokter memberi sedikit jeda memberi waktu Yoongi mencerna semuanya. " Ini tindakan kriminal, bukan hanya melecehkan anak dibawah umur tetapi juga melakukan penganiayaan berat. Kita harus melaporkan ini pada polisi segera."

Tangan Yoongi mengepal, Penganiayaan, pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur. Tak heran selama ini Jimin sangat aneh. "Bisa saya menemui murid saya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jimin. Anak itu terlihat memejamkan matanya, pakaiannya telah diganti dengan seragam pasyen dan yang membuatnya miris adalah selang infus yang menancap di tangannya.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan semua ini padamu Park Jimin?!"

"Ugh!" Jimin mengeram dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya memburu, layaknya seseorang yang mengalami trauma besar.

"Jimin!"

Jimin menurunkan tangannya begitu menyadari sesuatu, wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan tempatnya berada sekarang, terlebih ketika ia melihat Yoongi.

"Seosangnim?" Jimin mencoba duduk begitu menyadari dimana ia berada. Seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat. Jika Jimin di rumah sakit, itu berarti dokter telah memeriksanya dan bisa jadi dokter mengetahuinya. Menyadari kepanikan Jimin, Yoongi melangkah dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang pasyen.

"Katakan padaku!"  
Bukan menjawab, Jimin justru membuang wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Apakah seseorang telah melakukan pelecehan padamu?"

"Tidak!" Jimin segera menampiknya "Ini bukan seperti yang seosangnim fikirkan!"

"Lalu buatlah aku mengerti, sebelum aku melaporkan semua ini pada polisi."

"Seosangnim aku mohon jangan laporkan ini pada polisi. Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun!"

"Kalau begitu katakan semuanya padaku."

Jimin melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan kemeja Yoongi dan terduduk menundukan kepalanya lemas, ia diam, kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya, Yoongi melihat tetesan air mata jatuh dari dagunya.

"Aku tak tau harus memulai dari mana. Aku mencintainya!"

'Cinta?' Sebuah kekerasan dalam cinta berarti hubungan BDSM. Yoongi sangat hafal sekali gaya hidup itu. Karena Yoongi memiliki gaya hidup tersebut bertahun-tahun. Tapi tidak ada darah dalam permainannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua luka ini?"

"ini,,,"

"Katakan padaku!"

"Berjanjilah seosangnim tak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun."

"Aku tak bisa berjanji karena dokter dan rumah sakit mengira kau mengalami pelecehan dan penganiayaan Jimin."

Jimin kembali menunduk. "Aku tidak dilecehkan seosangnim. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya."

Entah mengapa batin Yoongi merasa bahagia mendengar pengakuan tak langsung Jimin mengenai pengakuan submasif muridnya itu. Apakah sebenarnya Yoongi tertarik? Yoongi tak tau. Yang ia tau adalah ia tak melakukan seks dengan anak dibawah umur. Terlebih menerapkan gaya hidup seperti itu pada anak kecil. "Lalu apakah dia mencintaimu? Apa begini caranya mencintaimu? Dengan membunuhmu perlahan? Jimin, Jika aku tak menemukanmu tadi, kau fikir apa yang akan terjadi huh? Besok adalah libur nasional, kau akan terkurung lebih dari 24 jam disana."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Sekarang katakan padaku semuanya, agar aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku tak punya siapapun selain dia. Orang tuaku meninggal, aku tak memiliki keluarga."

' _Jimin tak memiliki keluarga?'_ Yoongi membatin dan teringat lelaki yang terkadang mengantar Jimin dengan mobil sportnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah teman ayahku!"

"Bagaimana bisa teman ayahmu melakukan semua ini Jimin? Kau seharusnya menolak."

"Aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa dan dia selalu ada bagi keluarga kami. Terlebih ketika ayah dan ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Semenjak itu dia membantuku. Dia seperti hero untukku. Aku tau ini salah. Tetapi aku tak mengerti, aku mencintainya dan diapun sama. Dia seorang sadism, Dia juga sebenarnya menolakku tapi aku yang emaksanya melakukan semua ini."

Jimin seorang sub dan perasaan Yoongi ternyata benar. Yoongi juga seorang sadism, ia juga suka menyiksa subnya hingga berdarah, tetapi ia memakai otak. Ia melakukan itu pada seorang pelacur sewaan yang memang sudah profesional dan biasa menggeluti dunia BDSM. Ia memang sering mendengar pelecehan semacam ini, dimana seorang anak dibawah umur dilecehkan. Yoongi juga suka daun muda tetapi bukan anak di usia dini. Jimin masih lima belas tahun dan dia terlalu muda untuk ukuran sub. Bagi Yoongi itu adalah ironi.

"Apa kau tau apakah cinta itu? Jimin kau harus tau, cinta sebagai pria dan cinta karena rasa kagum itu berbeda."

"Apa maksud seosangnim?."

"Apakah mencintai seseorang yang tidak tulus mencintaimu bisa dikatakan cinta?"

"Dia mencintaiku denga tulus."

"Berapa usianya? Orang dewasa akan berkorban jika ia mencintai seseorang, sama sepertimu yang ingin berkorban untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksnya. Tetapi,,, Apakah dia berfikir bahwa kau masih di bawah umur? Jika dia mencintaimu, harunya dia mau mencintaimu tanpa harus menyeretmu pada gaya hidupnya. Dia mungkin masih bisa menyiksamu tapi tidak dengan darah Jimin. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk kelasnya. Lihat sekarang yang kau dapatkan, Apa kau bahagia?"

Jimin mengangguk "Aku bahagia, asal aku bisa hidup bersamanya."

Yoongi menghela nafas, menyadari seberapa parah Jimin sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. "Dulu aku sering sekali melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum bersama teman-temanmu. Tapi belakangan ini tidak Jimin. Bukankah Jika bahagia seseorang itu harus tersenyum?!"

Jimin terdiam, seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Sekarang aku bertanya padamu! Kau jawab dengan seperti apa kata hatimu!,,, Apakah kau tak merasa kalau semua ini salah? Apakah kau tak merasa hatimu menjerit ketakutan ketika dipukul? Apakah kau merasa bahagia ketika dipukul?"

Jimin benar-benar terdiam. "Park Jimin! Jika kau merasa takut dan tak bisa bahagia dengan pukulannya, itu berarti kau menolaknya, tubuhmu menolaknya. Seorang sub akan merasa bahagia jika dipukul masternya, dia akan menikmatinya. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu Jimin, Kau bisa mengalami depresi."

"Tapi aku tak ingin dia pergi dariku! Aku tak punya siapapun lagi."

"Mintalah dia untuk melakukan seks dengan cara normal."

"Vanilla?"

"ya! Jika dia mencintaimu dia akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku tak berani memintanya."

"Jika kau tak mengatakannya dia akan terus melukaimu Jimin dan Jika aku melihat lagi luka seperti ini di tubuhmu, aku benar-benar akan melaporkannya pada polisi."

Hanya karena rasa ibanya itu, semua berubah jadi cinta. Yoongi tak tau sejak kapan, tetapi ia mencintai Jimin, ia ingin melindungi Jimin. Entah bagimana, tetapi perasaan itu selalu menuntunnya untuk melindungi Jimin. Sama seperti Jimin, ia juga lelah dengan semua ini.

' _Persetan dengan semua ini!'_

Yoongi membuka pintu kursi Jimin, ia melihat Jimin menangis dan entah mengapa itu sangat cantik.

" Jika kau memang mencintai aku, maka biarkan aku yang memutuskan segalanya!"

"Segalanya?"

Yoongi menarik Jimin menghadapnya lalu mencengkram keras lengan anak itu. "Aku menjauh dari keluargaku karenamu. aku masuk ke dunia seperti ini karenamu juga. Semua aku korbankan untukmu. Tidakah kau melihat bahwa aku telah berkorban begitu banyak? Huh?!"

"Maafkan aku Hyung,,," Jimin kini menunduk takut. "Maaf!,,, Aku berjanji tak akan mempersulitmu lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti menyukaimu hyung!,,, Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tetap tak bisa~"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Park Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak dengan suara seraknya yang cukup keras. Ia hanya kesal dengan semua perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia bisa tolak dan hindari. Ia memang mencintai Jimin dan betapa sulinya ia mencoba menyangkal selama ini, semua roboh dengan pengakuan Jimin hari ini. Ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir menggoda Jimin tapi, suara nyaring bersama sesuatu yang panas masuk ke dalam kulit punggung kirinya.

BANG!

Bersama suara nyaring itu, Jimin terpaku menatap Yoongi yang terdiam. Dunia Jimin terasa melambat, dan detik berikutnya udara menjadi sunyi dan sepi. Jantungnya terasa berhenti begitu melihat Yoongi terjatuh ke tanah. Tanpa fikir panjang dan berfikir apapun, Jimin yang panik langsung menyeret tubuh Yoongi ke dalam mobil. Jimin belum lancar mengemudi tapi ia pernah, ia tak peduli tentang fakta ia belum memiliki sim dan dengan kecepatan sebisanya, Jimin membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit.

Jimin menabrak taxi di depan pintu rumah sakit tanpa peduli. Ia keluar bersamaan sang supir taksi di depannya. Supir itu hendak memarahinya tetapi ia diam begitu melihat Jimin yang panik membawa seorang pria dengan darah dipunggungnya. Para petugas medis segera membawa Yoongi pada kereta dorong dan tentu saja Jimin mengikutinya.

"HEY KAU!"

Supir taxi itu mengejar Jimin.

"Aku bisa mengganti mobil bodohmu dengan ferrari sekalipun!" Bentak Jimin bersama ledakan tangisnya. "Tidakah kau memberiku waktu sebentar? Kekasihku sedang sekarat disana! Apa kau buta?!"

Semenawan apapun Jimin, tetapi jika dengan kilat mata dan tangis seperti itu, siapapun akan merasa takut dan tunduk. Sang supir taksi itu dengan kikuk menunjukan sebuah dompet coklat.

"Bukan itu tuan! Tapi aku melihat dompet ini terjatuh dari saku,,, ke-kasihmu!"

"Baiklah! Terimakasih,," Jimin mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Ini kartu namaku! Aku akan mengganti semua kerugian. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku akan hubungimu setelah mobil ini diperbaiki. Kau susulah kekasihmu!"

"Oh! Terimakasih tuan!"

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Jimin langsung mengejar Yoongi, tapi naas, Yoongi sudah masuk ke dalam sehingga ia tak bisa masuk. Padahal Jimin ingin sekali menemani Yoongi di dalam, meskipun kenyataannya dokter pasti tak akan mengizinkannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mencoba menghubungi masternya untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi saat ia mencari kontak maternya, ponsel itu jatuh dan tangis Jimin meledak. Jimin terlalu shock dan panik hingga tangannya bergetar, ia bahkan merasa ponselnya jadi berat, tapi sekuat tenaga di sela tangisnya, Jimin menghubungi Heechul. Ia butuh masternya, karena Jimin tau Heechul bisa membantunya.

"Master Kim!"

'Jimin? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?'

"Yo,, Ugh,, Yoongi Hyug,,, hiks Yoongi Hyung di rumah sakit. Hiks,,, se-seorang,,," Jimin bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia ingin mengucapkan bahwa Yoongi tertembak, tapi bibirnya kelu. ",,, pistol."

Ingin sekali Jimin mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tertembak pada masternya. Tapi entah mengapa ia kesulitan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mengingat bagaimana kejadian itu begitu cepat dan sangat mengejutkan Jimin. Suara tembakan, wajah kesakitan Yoongi dan darah. Itu membuat otak Jimin tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain memolak kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Otaknya tak bisa mentransfer fikiran terhadap tubuh dan mulutnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa tenang dan memikirkan siapa pelaku yang mungkin menembak Yoongi. Saat ini dalam hati Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi baik-baik saja.

-to be continue-

* * *

Panjangkan? pengap gx bacanya? Yoongi side di flashback. Dan tentang rasa penasaran kalian tentang masa lalu Yoonmin, itu akan mucul pelan-pelan. Karena masa lalu Jimin dimulai jauh sebelum Jimin kenal Yoongi. bahkan dari awal kenapa Jimin bisa suka lelaki. Untuk got7 Yongjae mungkin akan ambil peran paling banyak.

Ada yg ingin ditanyakan lagi?


	6. Chapter 6

Cats Bar

BTS

boy x boy

Menjual jasa prostitusi lelaki memang jauh menguntungkan dibandingkan menjual perempuan. Seberkelas apapun seorang wanita tetap saja, jika ditinjau harga itu hanya akan seharga kucing menengah. Bukan memurahkan harga perempuan dibandingkan lelaki, tetapi ini semua karena faktor populasi. Jumlah laki-laki yang memang lebih sedikit dibandingkan perempuan belum lagi jumlah laki-laki yang gay yang minoritas, membuat semua menjadi sulit di pasar. Jika kau bisa menemukan wanita pekerja sex komersial dari berbagai usia dan ras, tidak dengan kucing. Memang mudah menemukan kucing kampung tapi akan sangat sulit mengaturnya. Tidak seperti pelacur wanita yang umumnya lebih mudah di atur, kucing justru lebih nakal dari apa yang terlihat. Tekanan sosiallah yang paling sering membuat mereka memiliki alter ego dan tidak sedikit diantara mereka memiliki penyakit Jiwa yang tergolong bahaya. Tidak hanya fisik tapi mental.

Gay yang berasal dari kelas sosial menengah kebawah sering kali mendapat hujatan dari lingkungan mereka, tak seperti lingkungan kota yang tak banyak peduli urusan tetangganya. Bukan hanya faktor status sosial, tetapi predator anak juga bisa menjadi pemicu trauma. Banyak gay kelas bawah yang melakukan seks secara paksa terhadap anak-anak, atau lebih parah, organisasi siswa sekolah yang melakukan pelecehan berkelompok terhadap siswa baru. Apapun itu semua karena mereka ingin eksistensi dan dipandang di masyarakat. Tidak hanya gay dengan status sosial rendah yang kerap melakukan pelecehan dan mencoreng kaum gay tapi mereka yang kaya, justru bisa membayar anak muda dengan uangnya. Tapi sekali lagi bukan hanya satu faktor, banyak sekali faktor yang bisa membuat penularan gay tak sehat di lingkungan sekitar kita. Tidak ada yang salah tentang gay, yang salah adalah bagaimana mereka mencoreng nama kaum mereka di mata publik. Orang-orang dengan nama yang cacat tersebutlah yang Namjoon golongkan dalam kelas ivory, kelas paling rendah berisi kucing yang memiliki kecendurungan seks aktif dan tidak memiliki moral.

Dunia gay tak selalu kelam dengan khasus pelecehan anak dibawah umur tetapi ada diantara mereka yang sejak lahir memiliki nalurinya tetapi mampu menjaga dirinya hingga dewasa layaknya pasangan normal. Mereka berpacaran layaknya pasangan lain tetapi tak berpacaran ala pasangan normal. Mereka tetap harus sembunyi agar tak ada yang mengetahui penyimpangan seks mereka. Bakhan ada diantara mereka yang memutuskan hidup bahagia dengan menikah di negara legal pernikahan sesama jenis ataupun sekedar hidup di suatu lingkungan hanya berdua tanpa tetangga mereka tau status mereka. Lalu bagaimana kucing kelas menengah atas memilih bekerja dibawah Namjoon daripada ia mencari cintanya sendiri? Pernahkah kau masuk dalam zona nyaman dimana kau merasa disanalah duniamu? Hidup tak semuanya mudah bukan? Terkadang ada keadaan yang memaksanya menjadi kucing atau hanya tergiur dengan kemewahan yang ditawarkan kelas atas. Begitulah isi kucing dibawah menejemen cats bar. Namjoon tak pernah memaksa seseorang masuk managementnya tapi ia memanfaatkan keadaan kucing-kucing itu masuk dalam managementnya.

Peran Namjoon adalah mengambil kucing-kucing dari luar yang bersedia masuk dalam pasarnya, itu mudah baginya yang memiliki mata yang bagus dalam mengotakan kelas sosial kucing. Tidak mesti kucing dari status sosial tinggi harus berada di kelas gold maupun diamon, seperti Taehyung yang anak mentri, dia memiliki status yang pernah sampai pada kelas cooper karena perilakunya. Semua memiliki aturan dan siapa yang paling bisa memeuhi aturan kasta dialah yang bisa menempati posisi tertinggi. Tak terkecuali kelas ivory yang ingin naik kelas, selama mereka bisa memenuhi segala macam persyaratan, kucing ivory bisa masuk Diamon. Tapi batas Namjoon hanyalah sebatas menjual dan menyuplai, Yoongilah yang memiliki kekuasaan menaik turunkan kelas kucing dan semua aturan yang ada. Jika di ibaratkan, Yoongi itu seperti guru bimbingan konseling killer di sebuah sekolah atau lembaga yang menentukan akreditasi atau semacamnya.

Image dingin dan keras memang melekat pada diri Min Yoongi. Sebagai ketua kedisiplinan Cats bar ia memang harus tegas, tidaklah mudah mendisiplinkan kucing. Terlebih itu kucing kelas cooper kebawah. Mereka kerap membuat masalah dengan melakukan hal-hal imoral di lingkungan masyarakat. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka melakukan transaksi menjual diri diluar managemen cats bar tetapi tindakan pencurian, bahkan datangnya Vers lebih banyak dari kelas menengah kebawah yang gila terhadap seks. Bukan pekerjaan mudah tetapi itu lebih mudah dengan dibantu teamnya. Seperti Namjoon yang memiliki team mencari kucing untuk mengiming-imingi mereka masuk cats bar, lalu Seokjin yang memiliki bawahan menjaga kelas dan mengelola keuangan serta hubungan bisnis dengan pelanggan, Yoongi memiliki bawahan berupa team keamanan handal yang memiliki tinggi dua kali dari tinggi dan berat badannya. Dilihat dari tugasnya, Pekerjaan Yoongi memang yang paling rentan terhadap musuh, terlebih bagi kucing menengah kebawah yang merasa teraniaya olehnya. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, bahwa kucing kelas cooper kebawah adalah kucing yang memiliki penyakit Jiwa yang bisa membahayakan fisik maupun Jiwa seseorang.

Setelah keluar dari penjara, Kang In mengikuti Jimin seperti bayangan. Mencari Jimin kemanapun bahkan keluar korea tapi tetap tak bisa ia temukan. Sampai dengan bantuan seorang hacker, ia berhasil menemukan Jimin. dari sebuah data pemasaran sebuah prostitusi terkenal di seoul beberapa tahun silam. Ia menjadi murka karenanya. Ia mengunjungi Cats Bar dan ingin sekali memberi perhitungan pada siapaun yang berani menjual Jimin di tempat terkutuk seperti itu. Ia juga mencari Yoongi tapi Yoongi sudah tak ada dalam daftar keluarga Min. Ia puas dengan berita itu, tapi itu justru menyulitkannya mencari Yoongi. kangin tak putus asa. Ia terus mengunjungi Cats bar tiap malam, dan hari dimana ia melihat lagi pria berkulit pucat dengan wajah dingin itu lagi. Malam dimana ia baru saja datang dan mendapti seseorang berteriak minta ampun memanggil nama musuh besarnya. Ia masuk lagi ke dalam mobil hitamnya dan mengintip dari gelapnya kaca mobil.

"Aku mohon! Yoongi Hyung! Jangan hukum Jinyoung. Aku yang bersalah disini, Akulah yang memaksanya terus melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Kangin awalnya mengira itu cinta segi tiga dan bottom yang sudah diseret orang tinggi besar adalah kekasih Yoongi tapi salah. Semua tak seperti yang Kangin kira. Masalahnya justru lebih menjijikan baginya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan apapun padanya, aku rela kelasku diturunkan, aku akan menerima semua hukuman asal kau mengampuninya."

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberimu pasung selama seminggu dengan cambuk 10 kali setiap hari selama masa hukumanmu, lalu aku menurunkanmu pada kelas cooper. Itu jika kau ingin menjumblah hukuman untuk dua orang."

Jaebum masih dalam posisinya bersimpu di depan Yoongi, ia terlihat takut. Cooper dan cambuk bukanlah hukuman ringan, seumur hidup belum pernah ia di cambuk. Ia tak takut hanya saja ia seperti berkaca seberapa besar kesalahan yang ia buat hingga hukumannya sebesar itu. "kenapa? tak sanggup? Maka jangan ikut campur dengan hukuman apa yang kan aku berikan pada kekasih jalangmu itu."

"Hyung aku bersedia! Aku akan menanggung semuanya."

Jaebum menunduk pasrah dan dengan sekali perintah dari Yoongi kedua pria tinggi besar itu menyeret Jaebum pergi. Dari percakapan tersebutlah ia dengan mudah mendapat informasi tentang Min Yoongi. Setelah dipecat dari keluarga dan keluar dari sekolah tempat Yoongi mengajar, Kangin tau pekerjaan Yoongi yang sekarang. Sebuah pekerjaan yang membatnya tertawa terbahak hingga ingin pergi ke cats bar hanya untuk menertawakan nasib Min Yoongi dibelakangnya. tapi manusia sesekali harus berhenti tertawa dan berganti menjadi tangis. Hari dimana ia melihat Jimin untuk pertama dari sekian lama berpisah.

Jimin berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa, menawan dan sangat mempesona. Kangin menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari untuk mendekati cintanya, tetapi ia terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang bersama Jimin mengecup pipi Jimin dengan sayang. Lalu pria berambut pirang itu mengalungkan sebuah salib yang kangin tau persis apa itu. Sebuah simbol triad cina utara, kangin pernah melakukan bisnis dengan orang-orang itu. Jika Jimin terlibat dengan mavia maka ia sedikit ragu melepas rindu, terlebih dua orang yang dari jarak lima meter yang mengawasi Jimin dari jauh. Mereka berjas tetapi cincin salib mereka sudah jelas menandakan keamanan seorang keluarga mavia. Dengan situasi yang ia lihat, kangin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin sekarang adalah bagian klan keluarga Tan. Lalu yang ia fikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana Jimin bisa bergabung dengan team mavia paling terkenal di china itu.

Bugh! Seseorang dengan jas hitam beludru menyenggolnya dari belakang. Pria itu meminta maaf tapi segera pergi, berlari meneriakan nama cintanya. Dengan begitu akrab pria itu memeluk dan merangkul Jimin. Ia sempat terbakar cemburu dan hendak nekat mendekati Jimin, tetapi bagaimana gelagat pria itu, Kangin tau pria itu juga bottom. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan itu membuat Kangin tersenyum. Bagaimana Jimin berinteraksi dengan temannya adalah hal yang membuatnya bahagia, ia seperti melihat sosok polos Jimin yang dulu. Tapi senyumnya kembali hilang saat melihat pria berkulit pucat berdiri di depan Jimin. Memandang Jimin dengan tatapan tercelanya. Kangin mengepalkan tangannya, ia tak pernah suka Jimin menatap pria tercela itu dengan tatapan yang penuh cinta. Tatapan itu, mata yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Yoongi pergi begitu saja, membuat wajah cintanya berubah menjadi sedih. Apa yang terjadi selama ia di penjara? Bagaimana Jimin bisa bergabung dengan keluarga triad, ia ingin tau semuanya. Dan semua informasi itu, tak ia sangka bisa mudah didapatkan dari kucing bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Ia tau kucing itu bisa berguna dan ia sangat rela mengeluarkan jutaan demi mendapatkan info tersebut. Perlahan-lahan kucing nakal itu membeberkan info yang tak seharusnya ia katakan pada setiap orang, tapi begitulah sifat seorang kucing murahan, ia tak pernah berhenti menggosipkan sesuatu atau menyimpan rahasia. Bahkan nomor Jimin bisa ia curi dengan mudah dari telefon Taehyung.

Bagaimana Jimin dijual Yoongi seperti cerita Taehyung, membuat dirinya tak terima. Berulang kali ia mencoba melenyapkan pria berkulit pucat itu tapi selalu gagal. Ada bodyguard yang selalu mengikutinya lengkap dengan senjata yang tak bisa Kangin lawan. Pria mana yang akan rela jika kekasihnya dijual ditempat laknat seperti itu. dan segala manipulasi yang dilakukan pria pucat itu untuk mendapatkan Jiminnya, ia tak bisa terima. Terlebih semua hanya untuk keuntungan finansial dan bodohnya Jimin masih percaya pada pria itu.

Malam dimana Jimin keluar tanpa masternya, ia fikir itu kesempatan emas. Kangin mencoba menyusun rencana menculik Jimin sepulang dari pameran tapi naas, semua terjadi tak sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Pria berkulit pucat itu membeli foto Jimin entah apa maksudnya, membuat hati Kangin semakin ingin membunuhnya tapi takdir berkata lain. Malam itu, ketika ia ingin mengambil Jimin dan memusnahkan pria itu, seseorang telah melakukan apa yang kangin inginkan tanpa ia harus mengotori tangannya. Ia tak tau siapa pria itu, tapi ia akan sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Malam itu Kangin terlalu bahagia meliahat Yoongi jatuh ke tanah hingga ia lengah dan melewatkan kesempatan menculik Jimin. tapi ia tak boleh gegabah dan ketika berfikir jernih, ide lain datang menghampirinya. Cara aman dan simple bukan dengan membawa Jimin paksa tetapi membuat Jiminnya datang sendiri padanya.

"Cih! Dengan musuh sebanyak itu, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi Jimin?"

"Selamat malam Tuan! Makan malam anda sudah siap! Tuan Park sudah menunggu anda makan malam sejak tadi."

"Aku sudah makan malam diluar!"

Kata itu bak cambuk bagi Jinyoung, lagi-lagi Mark mengabaikannya. Membuat hukumannya semakin terasa berat dan menyiksa. Ini baru beberapa minggu tetapi rasanya seperti berabad-abad. Sampai kapan Jinyoung bisa tahan, tapi meskipun beronatak, apa yang bisa Jinyoung lakuan. Dengan apa yang Mark lakukan padanya, bagaimana ia bisa membuka hati padanya? Ia justru bisa semakin benci dan malah ingin bersama Jaebum. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Jaebum sudah diturunkan ke kelas cooper itu juga salahnya. Ia tak bisa membuat Jaebum lebih susah lagi. Sekarang ia hanya berharap perlahan mencintai Mark dan melunakan hatinya yang sudah ia sakiti.

Mark memang berhasil menghukum Jinyoung. Ia berhasil membuat Jinyoung merasa di abaikan seperti apa yang pernah dulu ia rasakan. Mark mencintai Jinyoung, sangat mencintainya. Tetapi Jinyoung terus mengabaikan cintanya hanya demi seorang pria seperti Jaebum. Ia ingin menghukum Jinyoung seperti apa yang dulu pernah ia rasakan, agar Jinyoung bisa berfikir bahwa Mark lebih penting dari siapapun, bahan dirinya sendiri. Mark tau ini salah, menghukum Jinyoung dengan cara seperti itu mungkin bisa membuat Jinyoung malah membencinya, tapi ia tak peduli. Kontrak itu sudah di tangannya. Maka Jinyoung miliknya, persetan dengan hati pria itu. Mark terlampau marah dengan perselingkuhan kucingnya dan fikir betapa sakit hatinya ia mengetahui bahwa kalimat cinta yang selama ini Jinyoung ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dihianati dan dibodohi seperti apa yang Jinyoung lakukan. Mark pernah mengatakannya, ia tak akan bisa memberikan cintanya pada Jinyoung sebelum ia merasa semua rasa sakit atas penghianatan yang Jinyoung brikan hilang.

Knok Knok

Sesorang mengetuk pintu tanpa menyebutkan namanya, tidak ada orang lain selain Jinyoung yang melakukan hal itu di rumahnya. Semua pelayan tau kode etiknya, mereka harus mengetuk dan menyebutkan namanya sebelum masuk. Dan benar saja, Jinyoung masuk.

"weo?" tanya Mark skedar ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan peliharaannya hingga berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Semenjak hukuman itu berlangsung, Jinyoung harus tidur di lantai bawah, bukan lagi di kamarnya. "Apa tempat tidurmu hancur hingga kau harus kemari?"

"Anio!"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama di bawah."

"Aku sudah makan malam!"

"tapi kau tak biasanya makan di luar sendirian."

"kebiasaanku atau bukan itu bukan urusanmu Park Jinyoung. Aku butuh istirahat! Jadi tolong kau kembali ke kamarmu tanpa membuat keributan apapun."

Entah kenapa itu terasa sangat menyakitkan, bakan berkata iyapun sangat sulit. Jinyoung seolah menelan duri di tenggorokannya, semua perkataan Mark menyakiti hatinya. Tapi apa yang bisa lakukan, tidak ada. Ia hanya harus menerimanya.

"ne!"

'Samapai aku bisa merasakan cinta darimu. Aku hanya akan menganggapmu tak lebih dari kucing peliharaanku. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu cinta dan kasih sayangku lagi padamu. Itulah hukumanmu.'

Itulah hukuman Jinyoung, dan Mark benar-benar menghukumnya seperti apa yang pria itu katakan. Kucing selalu membutukhan kehangatan dan kasih sayang, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang sungguh menyakiti hatinya. seperti pembuluh darahmu berubah menjadi jarum yang menyakiti kulitmu. Jika seperti ini yang ia fikirkan hanyalah ingin lari. Tapi ia dikurung didalam sangkar emasnya. Jinyoung Kini menangis di kamarnya menghiraukan maid yang memintanya makan malam.

"Apa Jika aku mati untuknya dia akan percaya?"

Putus asa? Tentu saja. Jinyoung hanya tak tau semua akan semenyakitkan ini. Tapi ia punya logika, Jinyoung menggeleng "Tidak!" Jinyoung tau Mark adalah orang yang sangat logis. Bunuh diri bukanlah hal yang bisa Mark terima sebagai pembuktian cinta. Tapi Jinyoung bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Mark bisa merasakan cinta darinya.

Heechul segera datang ke rumah sakit begitu mendapati Jimin menelfonnya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dan saat sampai di depan ICU ia kaget melihat Jimin terduduk di lantai depan pintu ICU sambil menangis. Jimin seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya. Posisi Yoongi di hati Jimin memang sepejajar seperti orang tua Jimin, mungkin lebih. Mengingat Yoongi satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup tempat Jimin bergantung. Seperti Heechul menganggap Hangeng hidupnya, Heechul mengerti benar perasaan Jimin.

Dengan tangis yang tak bisa ia tutupi melihat kucingnya menangis, Heechul memeluk Jimin dengan sayang. "Tenanglah Jimin! Dokter pasti bisa menyelamatkan Yoongi! Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tuan minumannya!" pengawal Heechul membawakan minum dan Heechul segera meminta Jimin meminumnya agar Jimin bisa sedikit tenang. Heechul tau Jimin pasti shock apapun yang terjadi barusan.

"Tarik nafas! Buang!" Heechul mencontohkan Jimin agar anak itu bisa tenang, Jimin menirunya meskipun dengan nafas tersenggal karena tangis. "kau sudah tenang?!" Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Sekarang kita duduk dulu, ya!"

Heechul menuntun Jimin duduk dan menghapus air mata Jimin yang tak berhenti menetes. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jimin menangis hingga separah itu. bahkan matanya hingga memerah dan membengkak. "Sekarang apa kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak tau! Aku tadi bicara dengan Yoongi Hyung tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja menembaknya."

Kali ini sepertinya Heechul yang shock. Heechul meminta pengawal menjaganya bukan? Lalu bagaimana seseorang bisa melayangkan peluru di sekitar Jimin? Heechul mungkin ingin membunuh Yoongi tapi ia tak benar-benar ingin pria itu mati, karena menghilangkan nyawa Yoongi sama saja membunuh Jimin.

"Apa kau melihat siapa pelakunya?"

Jimin menggeleng lalu dua orang berseragam polisi datang mendekati Jimin. "Apa anda pemilik Audi hitam yang terparkir di lobi rumah sakit?"

Jimin diam tak menjawab, sedangkan heechul tak mengakuinya. Karena ia memang tak memakai audi. Lalu Jimin teringat mobil Yoongi.

"Itu mobil Yoongi hyung!"

Polisi yang hendak pergi kembali mendekati Jimin. "Saya menerima laporan pelanggaran lalu lintas dan tabrak lari atas mobil tersebut. Apakah anda tau siapa pemiliknya?"

"Yoongi Hyung yang punya, tapi aku yang mengemudinya!"

Shock dua kali, Heechul tau Jimin belum memiliki sim karena belum bisa mengemudi. "Jimin apa kau gila?!"

"Aku tak tau harus apa! Tidak ada orang disana hiks, aku- aku hanya berfikir untuk membawa Hyung ke rumah sakit" Jimin semakin keras menangis. Bayangan dimana Yoongi tertembak adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi dan kehilangan Yoongi adalah hal paling mengerikan yang tak pernah bisa Jimin bayangkan.

"kalau begitu, mohon anda ikut kami ke kantor!"

Jimin menggeleng "Aku tak akan kemanapun sebelum Yoongi hyung keluar!"

Heechul tersentuh. Jimin rela menyetir padahal ia tak bisa membawa mobil yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Ia tau Jimin mencintai Yoongi, tapi ia tak tau akan sebesar itu. "Pak! Anak ini terpaksa mengemudi karena membawa seseorang yang kritis."

"Mohon tuan jelaskan saja di kantor polisi."

Polisi itu memborgol tangan Jimin dan memaksa Jimin berdiri.

"Yack! Tidakkah kau lihat orang sedang terkena musibah?! Bawa dia pelan-pelan!" Bentak Heechul berhasil membuat kedua polisi itu mundur.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi Hyung?!"

"Aku sudah menelfon Kim Namjoon! Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk jaminan."

Sampai di kantor polisi beberapa orang sudah menunggu bahkan paman supir taksi yang ia tabrak. "Apa dia pelakunya?"/ "yack! Apa kau tak bisa mengemudi?"

"TOTONG TENANG!" Bentak salah satu polisi "Jika kau berisik aku akan menghapus tuduhanmu!"

"Tuan Park Jimin, aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya pada polisi bahwa anda melanggar lalu lintas karena membawa pasyen kritis. Aku melihatnya, pria itu di gendong anak ini dengan noda darah di punggungnya." Sela supir taksi itu.

"Tuan Park Jimin. Apa benar apa yang mr Lee jelaskan?"

"Aku meminta maaf untuk pelanggaran yang aku lakukan! Tapi saat itu aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Yoongi Hyung, seseorang menembaknya dan tak ada orang disana, maka dari itu aku terpaksa membawa mobil walau tak tau bagaimana caranya. Aku hanya panik dan lupa menelfon ambulan."

"Temanmu ditembak pasti kau komplotan mavia bukan?" tungkas pria botak yang memegang tengkuknya.

Heechul mencibir dan melempar pria sok tau itu dengan kertas yang berada di atas meja polisi. "Tutup mulut sok taumu itu sialan! Apa kau benar-benar ingin berurusan dengan mavia?"

Polisi lain melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi lagi sementara polisi yang meminta keterangan Jimin merubah khasus pelanggaran lalu lintas menjadi khasus percobaan pembunuhan.

"Apa anda tau ciri-ciri orang yang menembak temanmu?"

"tidak!"

"Siapa nama korban?"

"Min Yoongi"

"Bisa anda jelaskan bagaimana kejadian penembakan itu terjadi?"

Jimin menjelaskan kejadian itu pada polisi sedetile mungkin hingga polisi langsung membuka kasus untuk menyelidiki khasus penembakan Min Yoongi. Sedangkan mengenai pelanggaran lalu lintas ditangani oleh bawahannya, dan tentu itu lebih mudah karena Heechul bisa langsung menjamin Jimin dan mengganti rugi semua kerugian yang ada.

"APA? Sh*t!" Namjoon segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menarik kekasihnya keluar.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Yoongi di ICU dan dia kritis. Jungkook your in charge!"

"Ok!"

Begitu di dalam mobil barulah Jin bertanya. Namjoon sepertinya terlalu panik hingga ia melupakan kucingnya yang mendengar Yoongi masuk rumah sakit. Bagi beberapa kucing Yoongi tak ada sama saja kunci kandang terlepas. Berita itu langsung menyebar dan membuat cats bar kacau balau. Tapi kucing-kucing liar itu tak tau siapa orang yang diminta Namjoon menggantikan posisi Namjoon di cats bar malam itu. Jungkook tau apa yang akan terjadi dan ia dengan sigap memperketat keamanan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tak tau persis tapi kita urus rumah sakit Yoongi baru kita mencari pelakunya."

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

tuh yang penasaran siapa om mesum yang cabulin Jimin. Penggemar Kangin Suju, maaf ya bikin oppa kalian jadi peran jahat.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Ini hanya fiksi guys! Hanya fiksi! Jangan diambil hati ok?

Tulisan yang berikut berisi Angst Angst Angst selaluuuu~

* * *

Cats Bar

* * *

.

.

Kegelapan dan kesunyian seperti menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Kehampaan menjadi air mata yang menenggelamkannya. Bau anyir darah selalu menemani rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti kulitnya. Semuanya menjadi tak manusiawi, bahkan ia mungkin lupa bahwa dirinya adalah manusia. Perjanjian yang sebelumnya telah ia tanda tangani, menjadi kerangkeng besi yang membuatnya lumpuh. Dalam kegelapan itu, Jimin hanya bisa menangis. Ia telah melakukan perjanjian iblis yang menyeretnya dalam luka. Cinta, kasih sayang, kehidupan yang pria itu berikan. Semua ditukar dengan jiwa dan tubuhnya. Ini menyakitkan, semua ini menakutkan baginya. Tetapi kasih yang diberikan pria itu membuatnya terlena. Membuat Jimin tak ingin keluar dari neraka yang disebut cinta.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan. Suara langkah yang sangat Jimin kenal. Suara yang lebih menakutkan daripada kemunculan iblis. Suara langkah kaki yang membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia ketakutan, ketika suara langkah itu berhenti di depannya.

"Park Jimin!"

Deg! Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Layaknya suara Hedes memanggil namanya ke dalam hukuman yang menunggunya di neraka. Semuanya nyata, ia memang tinggal di neraka. Terlebih ketika pria itu membuat sekelilingnya menjadi panas. Sepertinya Hedes telah menyalakan api neraka. Tempat gelap dan dingin itu menjadi panas, bahkan terasa silau meski ia menggunakan penutup mata. Jimin masih bisa melihat cahaya panas menembus penutup matanya. Entah apa yang mahluk neraka itu akan lakuakan, tetapi api bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa. Ini kali pertama mahluk itu membawa api. Apakah mahluk itu akan menghukumnya dengan api? Mungkin saja. Karena jika mahluk neraka itu membawa sesuatu, itu pasti alat siksaan untuknya.

Aroma amis darah kini berubah menjadi bau asap yang menusuk paru-parunya. Keheningan kini berganti dengan suara bara api dan gemercing rantai besi yang mengikatnya. Jimin bergerak, ingin menampik asap yang terus mencekiknya. Inikah hukuman?! Ia tak bisa bernafas. Sangat sulit. Itu membuatnya semakin tercekik hingga otaknya mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

Jessssshhh!

"AAAARGGGGHHHHH!"

Jimin berteriak seperti lolongan serigala yang mengirim pesan duka pada malam. Penutup mata itu kembali basah. Kakinya kelu, darahnya menjadi duri dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Apa yang dilakukan pria itu, Jimin tak tau. Semuanya panas dan sakit. Layaknya bara yang menempel pada pundaknya. Telalu sakit hingga membuat darahnya terasa berhenti mengalir. Ia ingin sakit itu berhenti, ia ingin panas di pundaknya lepas. Jimin hanya bisa memohon tanpa bisa di dengar jelas oleh orang itu.

Sakit, sakit dan hanya ada rasa sakit. Bahkan ketika benda panas itu tak lagi menempel di pundaknya, rasanya masih sama. Terlalu sakit hingga darahnya seperti terasa kering. Ini semua terlalu sakit melebihi kemampuannya. Kenapa ia harus menerima ini semua?

 _'Park Jimin! Jika kau merasa takut dan tak bisa bahagia dengan pukulannya, itu berarti kau menolaknya, tubuhmu menolaknya. Seorang sub akan merasa bahagia jika dipukul masternya, dia akan menikmatinya. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu Jimin, Kau bisa mengalami depresi.'_

 _'apakah kau tak merasa kalau semua ini salah? Apakah kau tak merasa hatimu menjerit ketakutan ketika dipukul? Apakah kau merasa bahagia ketika dipukul?'_

Kata-kata seorang guru les piano terngiang menjawab hatinya. Guru itu benar. Ini semua salah. Tapi semua terlambat. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikannya sekarang? Tangan dan kakinya dikerangkeng rantai besi, matanya ditutup, mulutnya disumpal, dan lebih parah lagi, Jimin terlalu lemas, ia ada lagi pada batas titik rasa sakitnya. Itu terjadi lagi, ketika ia ingin memejamkan mata pria itu mati-matian membuat Jimin terjaga, agar dia bisa mendengar jeritan kesakitan Jimin. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang mengasihani Jimin dengan memberinya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jimin! Hey"

Suara itu membangunkannya lagi. Sebuah panggilan keras yang selalu memaksa. Membuatnya membuka mata, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia bangun bukan dengan kegelapan atau mata yang ditutup. Ia membuka mata dan langsung melihat ruangan putih. Jimin melirik pria blonde yang membangunkannya tadi. Pria yang berbeda dari mimpinya. Ya, Jimin hanya berpimpi. Mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya.

"Jimin! Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Jimin tak menghiraukan Heechul yang mengusap rambutnya dengan khawatir. Ia masih shock dengan mimpinya. Jimin ada di ruang rawat milik Yoongi sekarang. Ia kemarin tidur dengan bersandar pada tepi tempat tidur. Menunggu Yoongi siuman bersama Heechul. Jin dan Namjoon juga menginap. Mereka masih was-was dengan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi, meskipun ada pengawal cats bar berjaga di ruangan.

"Yoongi mungkin siuman besok pagi. Kau tidur lagi saja, ya!"

Jimin menggeleng, menolak. Ia baru saja mimipi buruk. Meskipun itu sebenarnya bukan mimpi tapi lebih ke kilas balik hidupnya. Masalalu, disaat Jimin belum memiliki Yoongi. Disaat dirinya mulai bimbang dengan hubungannya bersama Kangin. Masa dimana ia menemukan titik paling gelap dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tak mengantuk lagi. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, silahkan Tuan kembali tidur. Aku ... akan tidur jika nanti mengantuk."

Heechul menuruti Jimin dan tidur, sementara itu ia terus terjaga, memandangi Yoongi tanpa bosan. Ia hanya takut kembali terlelap dan mimpi buruk lagi. Mimpi mengerikan mengenai tanda yang diberikan Kangin di pundaknya, sebuah gumpalan daging timbul membentuk huruf K. Tanda yang Kangin berikan sebagai tanda bahwa Jimin adalah milik pria itu. Bekas yang tak bisa dihapus meski dengan cara operasi. Meski tak sejelas dulu, tapi bekas itu masih ada. Terlihat samar menyatu dengan kulitnya. Jimin benci dan Jimin ingin menutupnya dengan tato, ia tak peduli kalaupun sakit, selama itu bisa menutupi tanda itu. Tapi sayangnya, masternya tak pernah ingin Jimin terluka. Maka keinginan itu hanya terpendam dalam dirinya.

...

05:24

Ketika bulan dan bintang bersinar di atas langit berwarna biru gelap. Cahaya yang redup datang dari timur, waktu pertanda akan datangnya siang. Jungkook berdiri dengan arogan di area parkir cats bar, mechecklist nama-nama yang berada di clipboard yang ia pegang. Moodnya sedang buruk karena ia belum bisa tidur sebelum acara berburunya selesai. Mengontrol cats bar dalam genggamannya semalam ternyata cukup melelahkan. Meskipun ada keamanan, entah bagaimana para kucing nakal itu begitu pintar meloloskan diri. Tapi Jungkook tak bodoh, ia mengirim beberapa anggota keamanan cats bar untuk menguntit para kucing yang berada diluar dan ya, ia berhasil menangkap mereka yang mencoba kabur.

"Tuan, sepertinya kita kekurangan kandang!"

"Tidak jika satu kandang diisi dua sampai tiga orang."

"Baik tuan!"

Ada sekitar 47 kucing yang telah masuk daftarnya, masing-masing dari mereka telah melakukan kesalahan. Entah itu mencoba kabur, ataupun sekedar melakukan transaksi ilegal, Jungkook tak mentolerirnya. Ia telah mengambil alih dan sekarang ia sedang melakukan tanggung jawab yang biasa Yoongi lakukan, mendisiplinkan kucing. Ia memang tak berpengalaman dalam profesi tersebut, tetapi Jungkook cukup kompeten dalam mengaplikasikan semua alat yang ada di punishment room. Dengan bantuan keamanan team Yoongi, mereka semua ditelanjangi, diborgol lalu dimasukan ke dalam kandang besi. Sebuah sel yang biasanya untuk satu orang, Jungkook perintahkan untuk dimasuki dua orang. Tetapi itu muat meskipun sedikit menjadi lebih sempit. Sebenarnya ada sel dan kandang yang lebih besar, hanya saja beberapa kandang dikhususkan untuk kelas-kelas tertentu dan malam ini, entah dari kelas manapun, semuanya diperlakukan sama. Jungkook mengecek peralatan dan seks toy di gudang, ia hendak mengambil cambuk tapi matanya melirik sebuah mainan baru dalam kardus besar bertuliskan butt plunge tail. Bibir Jungkook membentuk sebuah seringan. Ia butuh hiburan untuk menghilangkan kantuknya bukan? dan ide nista itupun muncul.

"Ada ice cube didalam freezer bawa itu semua dan ini juga."

Tunjuknya pada kardus besar tadi. Jungkook masuk ke dalam punishment room dan duduk santai sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Ia memang tak memiliki aura kelam seperti Yoongi yang bisa menutup mulut para kucing hanya dengan sebuah lirikan mematikan, tapi ia punya mata tajam yang cukup mampu membuat para kucing terkejut dengan intimidasi dari cara Jungkook memandang. Jungkook selalu ramah dan sopan di meja bar, semua orang di cats bar memanggilnya bunny, tapi malam ini Jungkook terlihat seperti seekor kelinci gila. Kelinci hitam berotot dengan mata merah menyala. Seperti herbivora yang memakan daging.

"Tutup mulut kalian sebelum aku membuat kalian menututup mulut selamanya. Aku tak peduli dengan kelas kalian, tapi jika kelas atas melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti kelas bawah, dimataku kalian sama," Jungkook melirik team Yoongi yang membawa tumpukan dus dan mood Jungkook tiba-tiba membaik. "well, hukuman kalian sudah datang. Jadi, tersenyumlah!" Jungkook beranjak dari kursi dan mulai mengabsen dan anak buah Yoongi memasang ice cube dan butt plunge pada setiap kucing yang ia sebut. Moodnya semakin membaik begitu ada banyak kucing-kucing yang merintih dengan ekor yang bergoyang kesana kemari. Itu sangat manis dan lucu, sebuah hiburan yang lebih menarik daripada tarian strip dance pool. Joongkook kembali mengabsen dengan senyuman nista, sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan. Kim Taehyung masuk daftar dan ia yakin itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Jungkook membuka password data x milik Yoongi dan ia menemukan empat kesalahan Taehyung yang lain. Dalam hukum cats bar, kucing yang telah melakukan kesalahan lebih dari tiga kali akan mendapat hukuman kelas dua.

Mari kita jelaskan mengenai kelas hukuman cats bar, ada tiga jenis hukuman yang dimasukan dalam tiga kelas yang dinamakan sesuai jumlah hari masa hukuman. Kelas yang membagi hukuman berdasarkan seberapa banyak poin pelanggaran yang dilakukan seekor kucing. Ada kelas 1 dimana hukuman masih dalam batas rasa sakit yang rendah dengan seks toy sederhana hingga symbian machine. Kelas dua adalah hukuman yang sudah masuk kategori rasa sakit fisik dan hukuman mental, seperti hukuman cambuk, makan tanpa alas piring dan Penggunaan seks toy kategori dua yang lebih menyakitkan lalu bondage kaki dan tangan saja. Kelas tiga adalah merciless pain yang sudah melibatkan kekerasan fisik dan perlakuan paling tak manusiawi seperti menyuruh kucing memakan muntahannya sendiri dll.

"Well, ada kucing yang lebih menyukai makanan berpasir disini," Jungkook menunjuk satu orang anak buah Yoongi "bawakan aku collar dogs, cambuk, tali tambang ukuran kecil, symbian, dildo berbagai ukuran, dan ... cock ring."

"Baik tuan!"

"Itu terlalu banyak bunny! Jumlah alat harus sesuai dengan jumblah pelanggaran yang dilakukan."

"Whoaaa kau sepertinya sangat hafal mengenai hukuman disini. Memang tak heran, mengingat biogrphymu yang pernah turun hingga kelas cooper."

"Aku ingin Master Min yang memutuskan hukuman apa yang layak untukku, bukan kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" tanya Jungkook tak kalah angkuh.

"Tidak sama sekali bocah! Aku tak suka orang yang bahkan sudah pernah merasakan semua seks toy di dunia ini menghukumku. Aku bertaruh, kau pasti bahkan tak tau cara menyimpulkan tali."

Jungkook tersenyum kecut, sungguh manusia paling binal yang pertama kali Jungkook temui adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Frustasi? Mengakui bahwa dugaanku benar?"

"Apa dia selalu prookatif seperti ini?" Tanya Jungkook pada anak buah Yoongi. Mereka diam dan berfikir

"Dulu, sebelum Kim Taehyung didisiplinkan oleh Master Min."

"Apa yang dia katakan pada Mr. Min?"

"Lepaskan saja aku! Jalang ivory sepertimu tak usah berlagak so dominan, dasar kau bottom murahan. Dengan lubang yang bisa dimasuki tangan kau akan menghukumku?"

Jungkook memejamkan mata menahan emosi yang hampir meledak saat Taehyung menyela pembicaraannya dengan anak buah Yoongi. Jika ada jalang paling kurang ajar di dunia ini pastilah itu Kim Taehyung. Kucing liar seperti Kim Taehyung bukanlah kucing yang bisa dijinakan. Ia tak habis fikir bagaimana jalang seperti Kim Taehyung masih berada di cats bar.

"Kurang lebih dia juga berkata seperti itu dulu pada Master Min, Tuan." Terang sang asisten Yoongi. "May I?" tanya salah satu dari keamanan Yoongi, meminta Jungkook izin dengan tali ditangannya.

"Berikan padaku!" tangan Jungkook terulur meminta tali yang dipegang team keamanan Yoongi. Pria itu memberikannya dan dengan rasa emosi yang meledak. Jungkook membuka sel dan langsung menyeret Taehyung hingga jalang itu jatuh ke lantai yang kotor. Taehyung meringis. Ia hendak memukul Jungkook tapi tangganya sudah terlanjur terikat. Taehyung tak menyerah, berbagai cara ia lakukan agar bunny itu berhenti mendominasinya. Tapi sebuah pukulan dari wipe berbahan kulit itu membuat Taehyung diam dan teriak. Bunny sialan itu, mencambuknya terlalu keras. Berulang kali dengan disaksikan kucing-kucing yang mulai ketakutan di dalam sel.

...

Jimin menopang dagu, ia terus menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk. Ia belum tidur lagi setelah bangun tadi dan ia tak ingin tidur lagi kecuali ia melihat matahari. Sungguh kegelapan malam mengingatkannya pada gelapnya masalalu yang dimiliki Jimin.

"Ehm"

Jimin langsung membuka mata saat melihat Yoongi mengerutkan kening dengan suara sakit menelan ludah.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?"

"Air!"

Dengan setengah panik, Jimin menekan tombol bantuan lalu segera menuangkan air. Jimin yang ribut sendiri sukses membuat semua orang yang tertidur menjadi bangun. Mereka membuka mata dan melihat Jimin sedang menyuapi Yoongi minum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoongi menatap Namjoon.

"Ada yang menembakmu saat kau berduaan dengan Jimin." Namjoon menjelaskan sambil heran sendiri. Mereka berduaan? Jimin dan Yoongi? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan tanpa pengawal. Itu yang membuat Namjoon heran sekaligus penasaran.

Yoongi diam mencoba mengingat semuanya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan senyum seadaanya. Menatap Jimin begitu intens. Yoongi baru saja ingat bagaiman Jimin menangis. Terlihat begitu ketakutan dan khawatir dalam tangisnya. Jika ia bisa memeluk Jimin, maka ia akan memeluknya detik sekarang. Dia lucu dan selalu manis, itulah yang selalu Yoongi suka. Tapi keberadaan Heechul membuatnya selalu sadar. Bahwa Jimin bukan lagi miliknya. Bohong jika ia tak mencintai pria manis yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sikap dingin Yoongi selama ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Ia hanya kesal, ia takut dan ia ragu untuk mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Jimin lagi. Ia tak bisa mengakuinya dengan apa yang selama ini Jimin perbuat. Ini memang sudah lama, saat itu Jimin masih sangat muda untuk bisa memutuskan keputusan yang benar maupun salah. Harusnya Yoongi mengerti dan berhenti menjauhi Jimin. Tapi rasanya seperti kau tak bisa lagi mengulang musim panas yang sudah berlalu. Kau tak bisa menikmati hangatnya matahari, kau hanya bisa menerima semua daun berguguran di sekelilingmu dan menatap musim dingin yang akan datang di depan matamu. Semuanya sudah tak bisa di perbaiki. Hatinya sudah membeku, hatinya sudah sulit untuk menerima Jimin lagi.

"Apakah kalian sudah tau siapa pelakunya?" Yoongi memecah keheningan. Ia tak bisa terus memikirkan Jimin jika tak ingin sakit.

"Ani! Mereka belum memberi kami kabar." Namjoon menjawab lalu Heechul menggerutu lagi dengan tatapan khasnya pada Min Yoongi. Itu tatapan jengkel Dan jijik.

"100% pasti kalau tidak ulah kucingmu. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa sangat dendam kecuali orang yang paling sering disiksa oleh iblis sepertimu."

"Benar! Kita hanya perlu mencari tau tentang kucing kita." Namjoon mengangguk. Memang argumen yang masuk akal, biasanya musuh Yoongi adalah kucing mereka sendiri. Orang yang sering Yoongi sakiti.

"Kalian semua disini, lalu bagaimana Cats Bar? Mereka bisa langsung kabur jika tau aku tak sehat. Kalian sendiri tau bagaimana mereka selalu mencari kesempatan dimana aku lengah."

"Benar! Kita harus kembali ke Cats bar! ... Jungkook, dia yang mengambil alih. Tapi pasti kerepotan."

"Bunny? Kau yakin?"

"Percayalah! Biar aku telfon dia ..."

...

Ctar!

ARGGGH!

Taehyung sudah tak lagi bisa melihat karena air mata yang sudah memenuhi matanya. ia kesakitan dengan semua alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya lalu ia merasa lebih tersiksa ketika dipukuli dengan cambuk. Symbian sudah terpasang, lalu cockring, gagball dan kaki serta tangannya yang diikat pada lost sheep. Kaki tangannya sudah terasa kram, lubang dan vitalnya sudah mati rasa lalu lebih sialnya pantatnya yang sudah merah itu, begitu terasa ngilu dan pegal bersamaan. Hukuman yang ia terima terlalu kasar, memang tak sekasar hukuman kelas tiga tapi ini tak kalah menyakitkan.

Jungkook melempar kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Ia dari tadi menunduk untuk melihat kucing jalang yang berada di bawahnya. Belum lagi pundak dan tangannya pegal karena memukuli jalang itu. Bagaimana Jungkook tak lelah? Ia terus memukuli Taehyung dengan tenaga penuh. Bahkan ketika Taehyung sudah menangis dengan semua siksaan, Jungkook tak berhenti memukulinya dengan wipe. Ia hanya ingin jalang itu berlaku sopan padanya dan menghukum Taehyung di depan semua kucing adalah car tebaik untuk mengintimidasi seluruh kucing nakal agar mereka tau, mereka sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

"Cih! Kau menangis hanya karena pukulan yang tak seberapa itu?"

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dengan cambuk untuk memukul Taehyung lagi, sebelum anak buah Yoongi datang mengintetupsi.

"Mr. Jeon! Ada panggilan dari Mr. Kim Namjoon."

Beruntunglah Taehyung kalau Namjoon menelfon. Setidaknya Jungkook pasti mengangkat telfon tersebut. Karena jika itu bukan Namjoon pasti Jungkook akan mengabaikan panggilan itu dan terus memukuli Taehyung.

"Halo!"

"Bagaimana Cats Bar?"

"Kacau! Aku ingin komplain! Hyung! Apa kau menyeleksi kucing-kucingmu? Karena jumlah kucing sialan yang tertangkap olehku tidaklah sedikit. Mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Namjoon melirik Yoongi dan menjaukan poselnya dari telinga Namjoon. "Mereka berulah! Sepertinya banyak hingga membuat Jungkook kewalahan. Bagaimana ini?"

"Berikan ponselmu padaku!," Yoongi mengubahnya jadi video call dan saat melihat wajah Jungkook Yoongi bicara. "Tunjukan padaku siapa saja mereka!"

Jungkook dengan patuh mengubah sett ponsel belakang hingga Yoongi dengan jelas bisa melihat siapa saja orang-orang yang berada di dalam sel. Jujur Yoongi sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana kacaunya punishment room yang biasa ia tata rapi. Semua sekarang berantakan dengan kandang besi yang berisi kucing-kucing dengan ekor di pantat mereka? Itu barang baru yang ia pesan dari China. Sepertinya Jungkook menemukannya dan bermain dengan kucing-kucing cats bar. Sungguh bukan gaya Yoongi bermain saat menghukum mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook hanyalah orang yang tak tau apapun dan mencoba membantunya. Dibantu menangkap mereka saja Yoongi sudah untung.

"Apa mereka semua ada di Cats Bar? Lengkap?"

"Ya! Aku sudah mengeceknya dan semua lengkap!"

"Berhenti!," Printah Yoongi saat kamera ponselnya menangkap pria dengan ekor rubah terikat pada lost sheep "siapa yang terikat diluar kandang?"

"Dia Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook mendekati Taehyung agar Yoongi bisa melihat lebih jelas. Jimin yang mendengar sahabatnya disebut langsung mengintip.

"Taehyung? Kenapa dia memukuli Taehyung hingga seperti itu?" tanya Jimin terdengar panik.

"Dia pantas dipukuli! Namjoon memintaku mengambil alih dan sekarang aku sedang melakukannya! Menghukum kucing-kucing yang membuatku pusing semalaman. Terutama jalang satu ini!"

"Dia berulah lagi?"

"Semalam dia bertransaksi ilegal lagi dan aku yakin itu bukan yang pertama! Aku membuka data xmu Hyung dan menemukan beberapa pelanggaran lain."

"Kau menghukumnya dengan hukuman kelas dua?"

"Data x sudah memiliki dua kesalahan dan jika ditambah sekarang maka jadi empat dan aku medengar laporan bahwa sebelumnya ia melakukan transaksi ilegal dua hari yang lalu dan aku juga mengecek rekeningnya. Ada aliran dana yang tak seharusnya masuk rekening pribadinya. Aku hanya menghukumnya sesuai bukti yang aku punya dulu."

"Kerja bagus Jeon Jungkook! Kau orang asing tapi lebih bisa diandalkan!," Yoongi melirik Jin dan menatapnya tajam, Namjoon yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung bingung. Apalagi Jin langsung menunduk. "tunjukan aku wajah Kim Taehyung! Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"Masssteeetll Miin!" panggil Taehyung memohon dengan mulut disumpal gagball.

"Bagaimana hukumanmu? Kau menikmatinya?" Jungkook melepas gagball Tae agar pria berekor rubah itu bisa bicara.

"Diahhh diaaa, Aku tak inginhhh dia menghukumku?"

"lalu kau ingin aku yang mempermainkan lubangmu?"

Jimin cemberut, menangkap kata frontal yang ditawarkan Yoongi pada sahabatnya. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kesal membayangkan orang yang kau cintai bermain-main dengan lubang orang lain apalagi itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Nehhh!"

Kali ini mata Jimin serasa ingin keluar. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa sangat kesal dengan Taehyung. Apa maksud semua kata-kata itu? Taehyung secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau dia suka jika Yoongi menyentuhnya. Yoongi melirik Jimin dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat kecemburuan itu. Tapi memang itulah tujuannya. Ia sekarang berniat memisahkan pergaulan keduanya. Taehyung, tak lagi layak berteman dengan Jimin yang memiliki kelas jauh lebih tinggi. Karena perilaku Taehyung bisa berpengaruh buruk pada citra kelas diamon seperti Jimin.

"Apa kau menyukai semua yang aku lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Nehhh!"

"Katakan padaku! Mana yang lebih kau suka? Dildo atau merasakan penisku menghancurkan lubangmu hingga berdarah?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku selalu memimpikan penismu Min Yoongi! Aku ingin kau menghukumku dengan milikmu yang besar itu!"

Namjoon langsung memijat keningnya, tak tahan dengan obrolan itu. Jimin langsung menahan nafas, shock dengan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Dasar Jalang!," umpat Heechul yang menaikan sisi kanan atas bibirnya. "Min Yoongi apakah kau memasuki semua lubang kucing yang kau hukum?"

Yoongi mengabaikannya dan terus memberkatikan Taehyung yang memohon, samapai ia melihat Jimin hendak pergi, ia menahan tangannya.

"Mimpi saja kau kucing jalang! Aku mendengar kau menggoda dan tidur dengan DJ Hope dua kali tanpa registrasi lebih dulu. Empat dan sekarang ditambah dua!"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat kepanikan di wajah Taehyung Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama Kim Taehyung! Harusnya kau tau itu! Perilakumu itu, kau fikir kau masih pantas berada di kelasmu? Jimin menyadari jebakan Yoongi untuk Taehyung, ia kini tenang dan merasa sedikit canggung dengan genggaman tangan Yoongi yang belum juga lepas. Ini pertama dari sekian lama. Yoongi tak pernah memegang tangannya lebih dari menjabat tangan.

"Hyung aku mohon!"

"Kim Jungkook!"

"Ne!"

"Aku ingin tau, apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika menghukum seseorang kecuali cacat dan mati?"

"Apakah seks diizinkan untuk menghukum kucing?"

"Tidak!," Jungkook terlihat cemberut dan itu manis "tidak untukku! Tapi kau bisa mencobanya!"

"Tidak! Aku tak mau! Master Min aku mohon!" Taehyung teriak sejadinya, ia sangat membenci Jungkook saat ini dan merasa tak sudi untuk disentuh kelinci manis Itu.

"Semakin dia tak menyukainya akan lebih bagus! Berikan poselmu lagi padanya!" Jungkook melakukan perintahnya hingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung lagi. "Ivory! Semua terserah pada Jungkook! Kau tau maksudku Kim Taehyung!"

"Hyung kau akan menurunkan kelasnya hingga ivory?"

"Kau tak perlu berteman dengan kucing seperti dia! Ingat dimana posisimu Park Jimin!," Yoongi melepas genggaman tangannya dan jujur itu membuatnya lebih kecewa daripada hukuman yang diberikan Yoongi pada sahabatnya. "sekali saja aku melihat kau berkomunikasi dengannya maka aku akan menjadikannya tempat sampah*."

"Aigoo! Kau pasti iblis di kehidupan sebelumnya, Min Yoongi."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu tertawa sangat puas. Ia mempermainkan ekor rubah Taehyung dengan begitu mencela. Dunia kini telah menjadi miliknya. Yoongi memberinya kebebasan apapun untuk menghukum Taehyung dan kucing berekor rubah ini telah menjadi miliknya.

"Kau rubah jalang! Bukankah gumiho berekor sembilan?"

"Yack Kim Jungkook kau!"

"Bicara saja terus dengan mulut kotormu! Karena itu membuatku semakin ingin membuat lubang kotormu semakin melebar. Bawakan aku ekor rubah yang sama delapan lagi!"

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

"Kau tak memiliki pilihan sayang! KALIAN LIHAT JALANG DIBAWAHKU! SIAPAPUN YANG INGIN BERMAIN DENGANKU MAKA KALIAN AKAN BERNASIB SAMA SEPERTINYA."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

*Tempat sampah = melayani para pencinta seks ramai tanpa pengaman/ melayani seks group yang memiliki penyakit seks/ anal tempat untuk membuang sperma berpenyakit.

.

.

Yoo selalu bawa nama setan, iblis dan Hedes setiap kali ada adegan nc. Itu gx sadar tapi semoga kalian gx bosan ataupun ketuker nc ini dan yang di story satunya. Jujur kata iblis dan Hedes, ini yang pertama yang lain ngikutin dari sini. Tapi masalahnya yang satunya diupload duluan.

.

Maaf lama! Yoo baru bisa dapet mood nulis Cats Bar baru belakangan ini. Terimakasih bagi yang setia mengikuti dan menyukai Cats Bar. Kalian readerku Yang manis. Ini cinta dariku, semoga Kalian tak kecewa chapter Ini.

.


End file.
